Eternal Love
by Renesseme
Summary: This story continues after Sasuke goes in search for redemption and Sakura waits for him and how she fares. The uncertainty, the doubt, all the things she goes through while he's gone and what she goes through when he comes back. Even though she's glad she still finds herself doubting that Sasuke might actually love her. Story better than summary, I promise.
1. Chapter 1: Doubt

Hey guys! Renesseme here! Im here with a new story. The more descriptive and detailed story of what happens to mainly Sakura while Sasuke goes off in search for redemption, at first. Ive found this story in my notebook actually and had forgotten all about it. I have a few chapters already and i figured why not post it on here! I also want to continue it. So i bring to you! _**Eternal Love** and I hope you enjoy it! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

Enjoy! ~Ren

* * *

Chapter 1: Doubt

 **S** **akura** , had no idea, why a guy like Sasuke, would propose to her. Surely in the short time that the war has ended he hadn't suddenly grown feelings for her that turned into love. She never believed that caring alone could turn into anything more in such a short time and as she pondered this over and over again in her head the more she doubted.

'Did Sasuke pity her? Was he taking her love for granted and only wanted to marry her because he knew she loved him unconditionally? Did he think that she couldn't love anyone else? or that anyone else would be interested in her?..' Shaking her head, Sakura sat up from her bed where she previously had been staring at the ceiling. That was absurd. She was the best medical ninja and kunoichi in all the four villages. She didn't come from a special bloodline or have a tailed beast inside her nor were her parents legends and that's what made her so admirable among the shinobi, she trained to the maximum without any of those things and people thought of her as an idol, much like Naruto in her own way.

Hell, she received so many love letters (most anonymously of course) from different guys and had been asked out so many times that it'd be quite ridiculous to say men weren't interested in her. Many young girls and women alike looked up to her, wanting to be her, or as great as her. She was their model. But whether men wanted her because she was famous among the shinobi and wanted her just for that or something to brag about she did not know. She certainly didn't want -or care enough- to find out either.

She should make it clear that Sasuke hadn't exactly proposed to her yet, but the poke to the forehead that Sasuke did before he left and the 'I'll see you soon' Implied that he would come back for her and promise love.

Ooor maybe she was reading that wrong.

Either way, its been a year since then and she was feeling the dread of his absence. Many of her friends have found love and was settling down in serious relationships while she hasn't even started yet. Naruto and Hinata just got engaged and it was only a matter of time until the rest of her friends did too.

Letting out a deep breath she stood up and addressed her now mid back pink tresses in front of her mirror. Seeing as everything was peaceful and she's only been working at the hospital she figured letting her hair grow back and pampering herself again would be harmless. Thanks to her fortunate job and her position there she had lots of money to spare.

She moved out of her parents (much to their dismay) and bought her own house (a preferably nice one), got a kitten named bouyo, bought brand products for her hair and other toiletries. She even bought some things to amp up her wardrobe a bit, but luxuries could only pretend to fill the void for so long and Sakura found herself...lonely, longing for what her friends were experiencing. She knew that the more she waited the more grand it would be when she did get her love, whether it be with Sasuke or not (although she hoped it would be him) she knew her time was coming.

"You look like someone just stole your paycheck and ran off with it" Said a voice from her bedroom patio.

Sakura sighed, knowing who the person was without even looking. I mean...who else would she let intrude her private space so abruptly like it was nothing?

Certainly not Naruto.

"What is it Ino? Do they need more staff at the hospital? Today was supposed to be my day off..."

Ino frowned. "Cant your best friend take you some place fun without you assuming I was coming to you for assistance at the hospital?" She asked Skeptically. When Sakura said nothing Ino sighed.

"Sakura you have been working non-stop since we got back from the war, give yourself a break" She was really starting to worry about her pink haired friend.

"It keeps me occupied...and takes my mind off things" Sakura said simply, like it wasn't a big deal

"Oh you mean take your mind off Sasuke?" Ino brooded.

Sakura tensed at his name and felt an ache in her heart. Ino immediately noticed the change and regretted bringing him up.

"You, me, going out, today, NOW" her tone didn't leave any room for an argument and Sakura nodded telling her she'll meet her at the springs (Since that's where Ino suggested to go to 'relax her') in ten minutes, but really she was figuring out a way to get out that. No matter how happy she was that Ino found love in Sai she didn't want to hear how great their relationship was going (She had to endure that a lot lately) seeing as it would only bring her mind to her non-existent one she should be having with Sasuke, the person she should be with and probably doesn't know if she'll ever be with. Was waiting for him a mistake?...She found herself asking that a lot nowadays.

No..

 _'I've spent my whole life loving him and I wont let it all go to waste'_ She thought to herself. She will wait. And when he returns, even if she misread his gesture, she would keep showing him affection until he gave into her. Yes, she thought again looking down at her team 7 pictured and focused her eyes on Sasuke.

 _'That's exactly what I'll do'_

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: Like it? Let me know what you think by Reviewing! I love them and if you do review ill respond back by next chapter in the authors note :) Anyway! i think its good so far. Next chapter, Ino is gonna try to cheer sakura up and that's going to be coming very very soon! see you guys later ^.^ ~Ren_**


	2. Chapter 2: Help NOT wanted

Im back! ;P with chapter two. Not much to say other than I hope you like this chapter :)

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

 _ **Happy Reading! ~Ren**_

* * *

~* I cant let go

broken yet holding on, to you to us, this love is too strong, for me to let go.

broken yet holding on...~* ~Broken yet holding on by Roni Tran

 **Chapter 2: Help NOT Wanted**

 **SAKURA KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA**. Not only was she able to hear about Ino's love life but Temari, Tenten, and even Hinata's too! (Although she didn't say much) while she just sat there and listened soaking up in the hot springs and allowing the herbs wafting in the air to relax her. (Yes, before she could escape, Ino had dragged her here) Sakura was somewhat used to it by now though and could sometimes tune them out, nod and smile to what they say on autopilot.

She thought it was just going to be her and Ino today. And it was like that at first until the others showed up. Other times she wouldn't have minded and actually enjoyed their company because they were also her friends but she wanted to be alone with her 'best friend'. Sakura inwardly sighed, moved to the edge putting he chin on her folded arms. She was moping and she knew it, she felt bad for it but she couldn't help how she felt.

Ino noticed her mood as Temari talked about how lazy Shikamaru was, but at the same time was cute and decided to switch topics. "Hey guys! how about we go out or something since were all together like this" She knew Sakura was missing Sasuke and couldn't help feeling the way she was and them bloating about their good going relationship in front of her wasn't helping matters. Temari and Tenten seemed oblivious by it though, Hinata watched Sakura carefully most likely aware of it.

"That sounds great" piped Tenten.

"Im down" Smirked Temari

"I-im sure Naruto wouldn't mind..." Said Hinata

Everyone's eyes turned to Sakura.

Sakura, always the cautious one, realized the girls were quiet- that and it felt like someone was watching her. Turning around she found she was right. The confusion must have shown on her face because Ino said "We thought it'd be a good idea to do something fun later on tonight. Like a girls night..." Now this was a topic Sakura was completely okay with. "Oh! right sure. I'd love to go" She agreed, a genuine smile graced her lips. Everyone else smiled as well and then began discussing the upcoming event.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a curve hugging strapless red dress that gave her the little cleavage she had advantage with matching short heels. Ino had suggested (or rather demanded) she wore this dress. Although she had no clue why, its not like she was trying to impress anyone. They were just going out to eat and drink a bit, she didn't want to over do it. Nonetheless, she went with it anyways and put her long hair in a ponytail leaving out a few strands.

 _'Not half bad...'_ She thought to herself and carefully left her house to step over the gifts admirers put in front of her door so she wouldn't fall and break her neck. She didn't need a hospital bill from her own hospital.

"And then" Ino laughed, talking about Naruto's antics years ago. "He preformed the Sexy Jutsu and it blew Sensei out the water!" she laughed more, her face flushed. "I swear that kid had skills!" The rest of the girls laughed as well as Ino downed her sake.

'This girl has no boundaries when it comes to alcohol' Sakura sweat dropped.

So far she was enjoying herself, they were reminiscing about old times and things they have been experiencing. They even asked her how her mental hospital was going. "Great! the kids love it much more of hospital for the people that went into shock because of the war or genetics, disability and all, it was traumatizing" Sakura explained and ate a piece of her steak. They nodded in agreement. "I'm actually supposed to go to Suna tomorrow to discuss matters related to the hospital which is why I had a day off today"

"Sakura you are aware of that man ogling you right? He literally has heart in his eyes" Tenten said pointing to the man behind Sakura.

Oh she was more than aware. She noticed him staring at her when she walked in. He was nice looking and all but not who she wanted. She had a feeling this is why Ino may had told her to dress the way she had; To attract herself to men more than her presence already was.

She didn't even look and calmly sipped her tea. (She couldn't drink, not with a mission tomorrow)

"I'm aware" She deadpanned.

"You should go talk to him!" Temari encouraged.

Attitude level- 15%

"Yeah! he might be worth the while" Tenten agreed.

25%

"I mean...I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing to talk to him" said Ino hoping to get her friend's mind off a certain man who might not be coming home anytime soon.

"No ...guys, really I'm okay..." Sakura brushed it off.

"Doesn't seem like it, you've been moping around since Sasuke left" Tenten argued. Sakura's attitude was rising.

70%

"Yeah, its not good for your health you know..."

85%

She was a medical ninja she knew all about what was good for her health and what wasn't.

"Your 19, its about time you explored your options instead of waiting on something that might not really work..".

Attitude level- 100%

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sakura yelled and stood up, attracting eyes of people nearby. They immediately shut their mouths and Hinata jumped a little in her seat. "I know your coming from good intentions but I'm not ready to give up on him, he'll come back when he's ready, and ill wait for him. I'm young I don't need to date right this instant. Thanks for trying to help but I don't need your help, not on this" and with that she put some money on the table to cover her portion and left.

She wasn't really mad over the fact that they were trying to help her, but more so of the fact that she was frustrated. They were trying to set her up with other men like he hasn't been in love with one for her entire life, telling her to give up and get over him when she's been pining for him since she was a genin. Like this was just a mere crush.

They didn't understand and was being inconsiderate, that's what upset her the most.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Oh sakura...are you sure about that? She's so sad it breaks my heart :( Sasuke you baka T.T making a girl wait when she's been waiting majority of her life. Honestly if it was me it would have been a good riddance! but in sakura's case, loving him so long she cant just let go that easily. Especially when he gave her some very confusing and vague hope that there might be a 'them'**_

 _ **Notice the song Broken yet holding on. I might put lyrics at the beginning of certain chapters if a song I know goes with it. look it up on YouTube its really nice I believe! and something Sakura can really relate to. That being said i hope you liked this! Review Review Review! ^.~ I love hearing what you think! =)**_

Sharingan blossoms- **Thanks love! I really appreciate it! I hope this story is meeting up with your expectations :D** **and your my first reviewer on here so as an reward *Gives you a cookie* You can have a cookie c: because everyone loves cookies xD Thanks for your feedback! and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **That being said guys, even though I have more chapters I can type for this story, I actually need to do make one for my other story _Forbidden Feelings_** _._ **Check it out if you want! Ill update soon :) Sayonnara! ~Ren**


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Savior

Hiya guys! I couldn't just stay away for long xp Today I bring you two chapters! because both are kinda short.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

 ** _Hope you like it! ~ Ren_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Mysterious Savior**

 **IT HAD BEEN A LONG TRIP** and Sakura was extremely exhausted. The trip to Suna was good. They discussed that they should put a mental/disability hospital in each village and of course that she would own specifically since she was the head of it all. While there, she made various remedies and got herbs that she needed that could only be found in Suna. She also gave a hand in the Suna hospital and gave other nurses strategy and tips on how to deal with various types of patients.

All three villages agreed to help with the project and put money in. Each village has different strengths and weaknesses people wise and sakura would have to figure out how to mend each one accordingly to that type of village. But she had a lot of time until then and was glad it was requested that she stayed and save her strength since she was tired and out of chakra from making remedies among other things.

Yes it drained her and was risky for her to go out in such conditions, but she really wanted to go home, in the comforts of her bed, in a familiar habitat.

So she declined.

Gaara was reluctant to let her go and was even going to send Suna Anbu to escort her back. She was thankful for his kindness and concern but declined that as well. "I'm a big girl Gaara, I'll be alright. Besides, your looking at a kunoichi that killed Sasori and kicks major ass, have faith in me now" was what she told him. Man was she regretting that a bit.

She settled down in a little clearing by a river. "Think I'll take a short nap for now" She said to herself and snuggled in her sleeping bag by the fire she had just made. It was gonna be dark soon and she willed herself go to bed.

It wasn't until sometime later that she heard rustling in the bushes and her eyes immediately snapped open in alert. She had started resting around sunset. It was dark now, but seeing as her body screamed at her to go back to sleep and her chakra replenished only a little she could tell it was a short time after she decided to lay down. _'Maybe an hour or so'_ she concluded to herself and grabbed her kunai but not attempting to get up yet. She heard more rustling and saw shadows jumping around in the bushes. All at once they jumped into the air and descended above her.

 _'An ambush? really? Amateurs'_ she frowned and swiftly did a back flip out of the way.

"For kami's sake! can't a girl rest in peace?" She hissed at them.

"Your the best medical ninja around, come with us and we wont have to use force" One of them said. They didn't have on their headbands so she couldn't tell which village they were from.

"Oh yeah?" She crossed her arms and her long hair blew in the wind. "I am. But am I gonna come with you? No, but nice try. There are other medical ninja's around, go pester them. I cant be of much help right now anyway"

She really shouldn't have said that, she realized. She basically just told them she was vulnerable.

They looked at one another and like some unspoken communication preformed the shadow cloned jutsu. Suddenly there was 100 of them in the least. Either these guys were desperate or really wanted to look for trouble. Sakura sent chakra to her fist.

"CHAA!" and punched the ground, wiping out majority of their clones.

"You forget that I'm one of the legendary sanin's student. Don't underestimate me" She seethed then sent chakra to her feet and ran towards the lot of them. She punched, kicked, uppercutted, blocked and dodged through a few of them when she started feeling dizzy.

Seeing her weakened state as a chance to strike, one of them took it as a chance to grab the leg she kicked toward him and used brute force to throw her into a tree. She let out a strangled cry as her back hit the tree and fell to ground on all fours. The collision just made her dizziness worse and she knew that most of it was because of her chakra being nearly depleted. Internally she sent the last remaining chakra was able to without being in the absolute risk of dying to heal herself.

"Not so much as tough as you say you are now huh?" One of them said and headed toward her as black spots danced in her eyes.

She was so much stronger than this and she -as well as them- most likely knew. She was fatigued and nearly out of chakra, it was stupid and a risk to leave Suna in the first place in this condition but she underestimated the circumstances.

 _'Who could want to try and attack me?'_ She thought.

 _'There'd be no reason for someone to target me'_ She thought.

Damn was she never doing this again.

"Dammit" She muttered and tried to get up only to fall back down. Her hair slid in front of her face and the man kept walking towards her. She was gonna faint soon, she had to do something but her consciousness was waning fast and the she last thing she saw was a fast figure appear in front of her protectively and knocked the man out before everything else went black...

* * *

 _ **Author's note: What do you think? Who could have saved her I wonder? ohoho. I'm sure you all have a guess. Thanks for those of you who followed and the faved by the way! =)**_

larryvaseline- _**And moar you shall have! cx I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one.**_

Sharingan blossoms- _ **Your welcome! :3 and I know, they were honestly trying to help but she wasn't having it haha.**_

 _ **See you next chap! don't forget to review and tell me what you think ^.~ ~Ren**_


	4. Chapter 4: Knight and Shinning Armor?

Again I'm sorry these are so short DX. I didn't want to change anything from when i wrote it before so i kept them the way they were. the recent chapters are longer that I can promise :) Without further ado, here is chapter 4! and chapter 5 will be here by the end of the day and then ill go on maybe a 2 week hiatus and focus on my other story.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

 ** _Enjoy! ~Ren_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Knight and Shinning Armor?**

 **WHEN SHE WOKE UP** she was in the hospital, Konoha Hospital. She had no idea how she got there until she remembered the person that came to her rescue.

 _'Sasuke?...'_

She shook her head 'No, it couldn't have been' Whoever he or she was, sakura door opened and Ino came poured over her features and Sakura noticed she was in her nurse uniform meaning she was working today "Thank kami your alright, you passed out because of chakra depletion. You know Sakura you ought to be more careful, anymore that had gone and you could have been dead" The blonde scolded

Sakura sighed and brushed her hair from her face "Yeah i know, but how did I end up here?"

Ino shrugged "A person from the gate brought you here. He said a man had come in, handed you to them said 'take care of her' and left. He was really fast and they didn't catch a glimpse of his recognized you of course and immediately brought you in"

Sakura's head was reeling, 'who could have that man have been to protect me like he did? Did he know me? Did I know him' or was he simply another shinobi that cared for me like so many others did? or did Gaara possibly send Anbu just in case I ran into trouble?' She waved off that last question. If that had been the case then they would have jumped in as soon as the ambush started. Which left her to ponder the other questions that ended up giving her a knew she shouldn't be putting this much thought into it but she couldn't help but feel there was more to it. That that person could have been Sasuke...

Ino discharged her shortly thereafter and told her to take it easy for about a week. With a minor injury like this she only needed a day, but she knew Ino gave her more time off so Sakura didn't have to work. Sakura this time didn't actually fight it. While in her presence she felt it was the time to apologize to Ino for her outburst the night before. Ino disregarded it and told her that it was fine, the girls felt horrible for trying to push her into something she didn't want to do. Nonetheless everything was well and forgotten and sakura went home for a much needed rest.

Or so she thought.

She got an invite from Naruto and Hinata to go to their Wedding Ceremony.

'Well that certainly was fast' Sakura sweat dropped.

She could have sworn their wedding wasn't until the next few a little visit to clear up the matter, they explained that they wanted to have a child and decided to bump up the wedding. Naruto said "Why wait? we love each other and don't want to be with anyone else, what's a few months difference?" Hinata's excuse was"I-I agree with N-naruto , I want to have the wedding before I get pregnant, it's really this time of year too"

Couldn't argue with that.

'Must be nice to have someone love you unconditionally...' Sakura thought as the couple gazed at each other lovingly. They gave her strict orders not to tell anyone of why they bumped up the wedding because they wanted to announce it after their honeymoon.

Not like she would have time to tell anyone anyways nor did she think it was her business to go around telling other peoples business. That just wasn't her. Either way, she congratulated them both and went well on her way back to her sanctuary when she remembered something. Her remedies and herbs were in her bag when she was attacked! those were important and she needed them ASAP. But they were most likely forever lost or taken by a passing traveler. She groaned and muttered a bunch of curses that Kami would have sent lightning bolts her way in chastisement.

Apparently her knight and shinning armor didn't think to pick up her belongings as well when coming to her rescue. That was just her luck! Although she knew it was no one's fault she was still aggravated. She should have just stayed in Suna like Gaara requested and none of this would have happened!

...Then again

If she had she wouldn't have hope that her mysterious savior was Sasuke. Who else could move so fast like lightning like the gate guard had said? even though her stubborn pride had benefited her in a way she still lost her most valuable possessions because of it and she was forever pissed about it.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note-_** ** _And voila! Next chapter Is Naruto and Hinata's wedding! See you then! =) ~Ren_**


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding

Hey guys! Ren here. I know I said I was going to post this chapter yesterday but things got hectic and I hope you can forgive me. This chapter is short too but i think it's worthwhile :) i couldn't have made it longer even if i wanted too.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

 _ **Happy Reading! ~Ren**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Wedding**

 **LOVE RADIATED THROUGHOUT** the atmosphere. Most of it came from the newlywed couple that was sharing a dance on the middle of the floor while everyone else watched. Sakura was sincerely very happy for them , she wasn't going to let herself feel envy or jealousy on 'their' night. Naruto and Hinata deserved each other and she was happy for her teammate that became like a brother to her and her friend. If she couldn't be successful in love she was glad they were.

Naruto announced a toast in Sakura's favor for waking him up and making him realize his feelings for Hinata and encouraging him to never give up on her when he nearly had. Everyone cheered and they sipped their drinks. Sakura gave him a cheeky grin and gave him a curt nod as in a 'your welcome' gesture.

It was a great time and everyone enjoyed themselves. Hinata's family especially was overjoyed that she married the Hero of Konoha. But for Hinata he was just Naruto...no titles required and that's all she wanted although she was glad her family approved. Temari, Tenten, Hinata and her even toke a picture together for memories sake. She was sure Hinata washed them all out with her beauty tonight and glow because of her being the bride but she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

When it was time for Hinata to throw the bouquet Sakura stood amongst the other girls even though she knew she wasn't going to be able to catch it. Especially not with the other girls being a bit competitive and pushy. She was wagering bets that it would be Ino or Temari. It was said that whoever caught the bouquet would be the next to get married or engaged soon. Seeing as Sakura's love life was non-existent and she wasn't even in a relationship it surely wasn't going to be her. Hinata turned around from the group of girls and shouted over her shoulder

"Ready?!"

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

and just like that she chucked the bouquet over her head and it went airborn. The girls went wild trying to catch it while Sakura just stood there calmly. Wanting to somewhat participate though and not seem like a bore she stretched her arms upward, outreached, as if she was going to catch it.

"Oh I got it I got!" chimed Ino and then Sakura felt something land in her hands.

'No way..'

She brought them back down and there in her hands the bouquet laid. "Awww" cried the crowed of girls in dismay. Hinata though was bouncing with joy. "Your next Sakura! hope everything goes well!" She sounded like 'she' was the one that just got married. The pink haired kunoichi merely smiled and waved off to the retreating couple along with everyone else.

"Wow, can't believe your next" remarked Tenten

"Considering that you don't even have a boyfriend yet either" Temari commented

"Guess Sasuke's coming sooner rather than later huh?" Ino half joked.

"Soon could be in two years guys. Relax it's just a superstition.." She told them

'Or was it?'

Once she got home she was greeted by bouyo who purred around her leg as she slipped off her heels. Sakura let down her hair that was in an updo and let it fall to her back and frame her face in waves. "Missed you too bouyo, even though your only paying attention to me so I can feed you" She picked up her cat, filled her bowl and put her back down to go lay on the couch. On the way there she put the bouquet on the table and collapsed rather lazily on the plush furniture. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights and stared out the window into the star filled sky. She caught herself sighing after a few minutes and then felt a chakra spike -albeit a very familiar one- inside her house, she tensed.

'Could it be? No... it cant..but...that chakra...' She soon got her answer when someone said.

"Sakura.."

* * *

 _ **Author's note: swooooon *-* I didn't want to put too much detail into Naruto and Hinata's wedding because technically this is Sakura's point of view mainly. I hope i did their wedding justice :o anyways. This leads up to the part i wanted it to go. Personally this chapter and the next few are my favorite so far ;) and you'll see why. and nooo. there's no smut . get your minds out of the gutter! xD  
**_

 _ **just kidding! of course cx but honestly it is sweet...until a certain point and that'll lead to the main point around this story. That being said I'll see you guys in two weeks! I hope to see reviews on what you guys think =) Bye for now! ~Ren**_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! and feeling better than ever. After writing a significant amount of chapters for my other story and this included I felt it would be okay to post this chapter. I couldn't resist honestly and I really wanted to know what you guys thought on this! so disregard my two week supposed absence. Ive tried my hardest and is exceptionally proud with this and I think you guys will love it just as much as I do ^_^. No title because I don't want to spoil anything ;P

SN:...you may need holy water in the near future..just saying

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

 ** _Enjoy! ~Ren_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **HER HEAD SNAPPED TO WHERE** the voice had come from and looked at the figure that was standing by the wall in the shadows, away from the moonlit light. Slowly.. she stood up, eyes wide and never leaving the person as her breath caught in her throat.

"S-sasuke?" She said in a bare whisper.

With this chakra she was sure it was him, it was with the obvious sharingan eye staring back at hesitantly moved closer scared that if she touched him or even got too close he'd disappear and this would all just be a dream. As she got closer she reached her hands up and cupped his face. Relief poured over her when their skin made contact and tears brimmed her eyes.

"Your here" She chocked out.

Sasuke put a hand over one of hers. "I am"

There was moment of silence as Sakura registered that Sasuke was actually here, in front of her, in her house. She wanted to give him a welcome home kiss but then she remembered his actions she was uncertain of when he left to seek redemption and the fact...that they weren't really a couple, which made this all that more confusing. With that in mind she pulled her hands back and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" her words were cut off as she was enveloped in a hug. She blinked and it toke her some time to comprehend what just happened, Sasuke was never the hugging type, so what did this mean?. Still she hugged him back, tightening her hold a bit as if he were her lifeline.

"Welcome home" she said into the croak of his neck. . Sasuke pulled back and raised a questioning brow at her. Its not like he didn't like what she said it was that he wasn't expecting it, he liked the sound of it though..he hadn't heard it in awhile. Sakura realized what she said and tried to back track.

"Not welcome home as in my house like your living here home, like welcome home back into konoha home. But not that like your not..welcome into my house or anything because you and Naruto are always welcome, he even has a key because he visits so much, you can if you want to to, I mean you don't have to but-" She noticed Sasuke's small little smirk and let out a short laugh.

"I'm babbling too much again, here sit" She guided him to her couch and sat him down. "Oh, you must be tired! wait here and I'll make your favorite onigrai!"It was late into the night but it was for Sasuke so she was more than happy to make him something. "-kura" he called but she didn't hear. Sasuke didn't come here to doddle , he had a goal in mind, one that required the pink haired woman. one that she would have to accept, after a lot of thinking he decided that this is what he wants currently, truly want and he couldn't imagine it with anyone else other than her.

'Maybe I'll brew him some tea' "sa-"

'OH OH and maybe i should add rice balls to the side'

" _Sakura_ " His hard sharp voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she flinched in surprise nearly dropping the pan she was holding. She looked towards the living room only to see him standing at the entrance that divided the living room and the kitchen. "Sasuke-kun?...what's wrong?"

He looked hesitant and somewhat uncomfortable and it was a surprise because Sasuke was always quick to the point whether it be trying to fight someone, giving an answer, stating the obvious, the blunt truth, calling someone an idiot or even eating.

"Do you remember what I said to you before I left?" he asked at first his face nonchalant but his eyes soft.

Oh...so it's getting to that part

"Yes, I remember, that you'll see me when you get back...but knowing you there was a deeper meaning behind it...I'm just unsure about if my inference of what I thought that deeper meaning might have meant was correct.." She looked at him to explain or verify what she thought it was.

"What you thought is correct.."

Sakura's heart stopped for a second and she blinked rapidly and tried to say something but Sasuke continued.

"I know...I'm not the best with expressing my feelings towards...an intimate way" This made Sakura blush. "but..." He closed his eyes shut "The only woman that I have been remotely attracted to my entire life and cared about before I went off the deep end was you...and I know this is sudden but...will you let me explore the essence of love with you, by marrying me Sakura?"

The world slowed and time seemed to stop at that one moment. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. they were playing tricks on her right? right? Sasuke did not just ask her to marry him. It toke some time for her to get out of her stupor and to slow her fast beating heart. She was so shocked, like mouth agape feeling ready to pass out pleasantly shocked. She found herself rendered speechless as she noticed their joined hands. Sasuke watched her reaction curiously.

Then she outright laughed.

Now Sasuke was thrown off and growing increasingly annoyed. What was so funny about his proposal?

'You didn't even have to ask!, of course it'd only be polite if you did" Sakura giggled. "I've waited for you and vied for all my life until rejected every man who looked my way and waited for you since you left while keeping your words of departure in my mind to keep me patient of your return" She tried to show as much love and passion she had for him in her eyes and smile as she moved closer to him, her face completely serious while gentle.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...Of course I'll marry you"

She looked into his eyes, the dark eyes she could never get tired of. Sakura saw the tension leave his body and even though his face was still cool his eyes portrayed tenderness and contentment. The aura around him said he was pleased and it made Sakura smile.

He cupped her face and asked with his eyes for permission, she nodded a little and as his face neared hers her eyes were glued to his lips and how much hers couldn't wait to touch them. Soon enough, she got what she wanted.

It was barely a kiss at first, just the simple brush of two lips together and then they molded into each other into a intense but passionate one that sent electricity throughout her body, they took it slow for a while knowing it was each others first kiss so they could revel in it, Sakura was sure Sasuke didn't go around kissing girls when he was on his journey which made it that much more special that he wanted to kiss her, the only girl he would be any sort of intimate with.

After a little while they pulled back to look at one another and a silent declaration of love passed through them, Sasuke looked mildly surprised and she could only assume that he felt what she felt but she couldn't really think about that right now, She just wanted to taste his lips again and the way he was looking at her he most certainly wanted to too. They kissed once more.

Instead of the sweet first one this one was deep and consuming and she couldn't help but put her hands on his shoulder to steady herself from how weak kneed the kiss made her feel, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her too as if he knew this and smoothed back her hair from her face. He liked how soft it felt, how good it felt to have Sakura in his arms, he decided that he wouldn't mind to have more of this feeling from now on in his life, and he was sure no other woman would be able to make him feel so..at home, feel loved other than Sakura, which was another reason why he wanted to marry her.

This time he ended the kiss first but the cherry blossom kuniochi didn't mind at all she was so happy. She saw a small smile on his face, probably invisible to others, but she saw it. A grin was plastered on her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close with her head rested on his shoulder.

"Welcome Home, Sasuke"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I know I know I know. I know what you're thinking. Sasuke slightly just Maybe be OC to some of you. But let's not forget that's he's changing, he'll always be Sasuke and we'll still his traits but he's gonna have some of a soft spot of his woman. Like he said he's learned things while on his journey and thought about things so if he wants to be with Sakura and keep her he's gonna have to open himself up to her and be vulnerable from time to time and he's gonna struggle but you know it's interesting to see Sasuke try. Plus its my story and him being all the way he is before doesn't show his development when he's changing little by little by letting someone love him.I just wanted to say that :). There will be a slight few changes with my story but nothing major. Just things I felt should have been. Speaking of which, i also feel like Kishi should get a SasuSaku writer and NaruHina writer and write episodes or something on their time spent together when they were younger so it doesn't have to feel so rushed on how The couples got together put it as a filler and name it the 'romance period'...hm..well that's just an idea. Remember to leave me some love! I hope you guys liked it! :) thanks to the recent followers and favorites also!**_

 _ **Guest-I know and I was perfectly aware of that haha, my plan wasn't to throw off the storyline just to include things and add more details to the little spot. Sasuke came at the nick of time too! Don't worry baby Sarada will be here soon enough ;3 thanks for reading!**_

Waterlilly333- _ **Thanks! I hope you find this chapter suitable to your expectations =)**_

Sharingan blossoms- _ **Thank you ^_^ i hope you enjoyed this too :)**_

 _ **Oh oh oh! and this is the longest chapter yet! cheers to that. And their be plenty more too! See you guys later! ~Ren**_


	7. Chapter 7:Facing The Heartbreaking Truth

Hello hello hello! I think this is the longest I've went without updating because I update this story pretty frequently but that's because of all the lovely reviews you guys give me! I love writing for people that enjoy my story, I'm so flattered and honored that you guys like it~ *-* it makes me want to do better every time and makes me so happy :D

Guest2 that reviewed chapter 5- _Thanks! and yes I fully intend on exploring how they made way to Orochimaru's hideout :)_

Kumee-chan- _Yes I know and that's something I have to work on. I'm glad your enjoying my story and like this chapter!_

Waterlilly333- _Thank you! and yes I've heard about the interview which is why Sasuke coming back for her was crucial and I wanted to portray that as best as I could. I like Sasuke expressing himself too, to me it shows how much he really wants Sakura and cares for her and how he wants to make 'them' work ^_^_

Nalulover- _Such appraisal! *_* I'm so flattered! I'm ecstatic you like it so much! Your review was so cute and honestly made my day =D I hope you like this chapter!_

Guest3 that reviewed chapter 6- _I know I don't like it much either, when following a story line like mine and the timelines to me showing character developments is important because of the story line. If it was a different story prompt then yeah that's fine I guess but a lot of stories do that and I want to stay true to how kishi made things end, enhancing it,and yup their wedding is going to be a long one! I just hope I do well on portraying it xD_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

 **Okay! without further ado chapter 7! Happy reading! :P ~Ren**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Facing The Heartbreaking Truth**

 **AFTER THEY ATE THE FOOD** Sakura promised they sat on her bed and talked.

Well..

She mainly talked and he listened, but Sasuke was fine with her talking and Sakura fine with him putting inputs/comments on certain things. She was glad that he was talking to her, it was more than what they did when they were younger, the whole her begging for his time and him ignoring her etc. And when they did talk it was usually mission related and this was an improvement that's for sure.

They talked about trivial things, she even told him about Naruto's wedding earlier that night when he referred to her outfit and the fact that there was going to be a little knucklehead running around soon. She knew she said she wouldn't tell but seriously, what was the harm in telling Sasuke? It wasn't like he was going to tell the whole world or even a person.

His reaction was exactly how she suspected he 'hn'd' and sipped his tea retorting in how the shinobi world was doomed with two Uzumaki's around. Even though he meant it as a joke Sakura could hear the fondness for the knucklehead and how pleased he was that he's happy. To any other person it would have sounded like he actually insulted the loud mouth blonde but she knew brushed against her leg and Sakura temporarily got up to let her out. She liked to roam around sometimes but always managed to find her way back.

When Sakura returned they both laid down on her bed facing each other, not touching and a respectable distance but still close to one was no more talking just a comfortable silence as they gazed at each other and their hand danced with one another. Sakura didn't know when she started to drift off but just as her eye lid closed she felt Sasuke brush his lips across her forehead in a soft light kiss and said "I'll see you tomorrow" just before sweet oblivion drew her in. She liked that saying..'I'll see you tomorrow.'

When she woke up the next morning though, she didn't see him.

Panic began to rise in her that all of last night was a dream from her exhaustion. She ran a hand through her hair-a habit she now did when she was thoroughly troubled- and felt something get caught in her hair from her fingers. She pulled her hand back down and looked at it, there on her ring finger a ring clutched to it. What looked like a diamond in crested cherry blossom. She couldn't be sure it was diamond but hell it toke her breath away with it's beauty. Which meant that last night was definitely not a dream and Sasuke was here..just not in the house.

'He was always an early riser' Sakura yawned and then smiled, feeling giddy once again she got up and prepared herself for the day. She had realized she was still dressed from Naruto's wedding from last night and took a shower before putting on a simple to match her mood. Seeing as she didn't need to go to the hospital she headed to the _Yamanaka Flower Shop_ to make the house more other ones were made sure though to leave a note for Sasuke of her whereabouts if he wanted to look for her. Yes he could always sniff her chakra signature out but when going out now to not attract attention from her admires she liked to mask it. She giggled happily to herself, it was if they were already married!

"Did your flowers die again Sakura? I thought I gave you instructions a long time ago on how to take care of them" Said Ino at the counter flipping through a magazine without looking up. No doubt she felt her chakra come near, she forgot to mask it. Sakura sweat dropped "I do I've just been busy and too tired to look after them as of late" She peered around at the variety of flowers. She had more than enough cherry blossoms, A cherry blossom tree grew in her back yard. It was safe to say that she maybe had an obsession with cherry blossoms...and no it also wasn't because of the fact that's what her name meant and she felt entitled to it...

okay so she was lying,

but big whoop.

"Then why buy more silly nilly?" Sakura pondered over that

"...That's a good question.."

"Don't abuse my flowers forehead!" Ino scolded "Kami it hurts my heart" She said dramatically and what was sad was that Sakura was sure she meant it but she was too busy looking at red and white lilies to pay too much attention. She bent down and used her hand to move her hair out of her face to get a better look at them, they were extremely beautiful together, the white and red combination. She was contemplating on getting them when she heard Ino gasp. Sakura startled and alert looked up only to find her best friend looking at her at her as if she completely wronged her. "What's wrong? what did I do?" She asked in panic. Ino marched up to her and toke her left hand.

"What you did was get engaged and not even tell me!" She showed the ring back to her like the girl herself wasn't aware of the ring being there.

Sakura poker faced "Ino that could have just been a regular ring I bought for my benefit"

The blonde looked at her exasperated "Sakura! it's on your 'ring' finger and there's no way you would buy diamonds for yourself, you even told me once that the money was better spent towards your hospitals along with buying rare ingredients and such. Plus you don't wear a lot of jewelry anyways so you buying some thing this flashy out of the ordinary is quite ridiculous"

Okay so she had here there, she never knew Ino paid that much attention to her. "Not to mention the fact that your glowing right now" She looked sheepish and a blush painted her cheeks. "Okay...you got me then" she laughed. This made Ino's eyes sparkle "Who's the lucky man? wait, I thought you said you were going to wait for Sasuke?"

Sakura frowned, who else would she agree to marry to? "I did"

"Then who-" Realization dawned on Ino's face and her eyes went wide. "Sasuke?"

Sakura couldn't help but nod with a grin. "He came back last night. I saw him once I got home from the wedding"

"So when you caught the bouquet...the superstition was true..."

"Eh?" Sakura squeaked clearly off guard.

"The bouquet. It's said that if a woman catches it after the bride's tossed it then that woman would be next to be married or engaged! Who knew soon could be minutes after then huh?" Ino snickered patting Sakura's back recalling that she said ' _soon could be in two years'_ last night. She ignored it though and rolled her eyes. "I'm aware of the superstition. And yes I'm engaged now but we could be married in a year or a few months"

"Yeah but Sasuke needs to restore his clan, he's of age and would probably want one soon..Knowing the Uchiha clan though they wont have a child by anyone without being married to them first and I'm positive he's gonna carry out that tradition"

Okay so she had another point there but Sakura didn't mind, she was ready to settle down and she was more than glad to do it with Sasuke, honored to bare his children.

"Keep your eyes open. he can't say he loved you, not that easily, especially after he barely paid attention to you or had feelings for you. He pushed you away, called you an annoyance-"

"Ino stop" Pleaded Sakura, her eyes closed and body shaking a little with despair. Her words were hitting too close to home but Ino kept going

"You guys barely even had a relationship and he proposes to you out of the blue, after being absent for a year-"

Why was she doing this? She was supposed to be supporting her. "Ino"

"He doesn't love you Sakura, he may just be marrying you because he knows you'll allow him, to use you however he likes because you love him and wont leave him"

INO!" Sakura yelled and that made Ino falter but she wasn't done, if she didn't tell her this than who would? She wanted her best friend to be happy more than to marry a man that would probably never love her, she deserved much better and didn't deserve that.

"Sakura..." Ino approached more gently this time. "I know that isn't what you want to hear but you have to be open minded. don't be naïve. Don't let your love for him blind you for what you truly deserve. You deserve to have someone love you as much as you love them"

Tears were streaming down the pink haired girl's cheeks and all her doubts came rushing back. She knew it was true, all that Ino had said, and that's what made it hurt even more. She shook her head and wiped her tears "Thanks for the pep talk, I have to go"

"Wait! Sakura-"

But she was already gone and out the door and before she knew it back home where her 'fiancé' awaited. She saw him look up from the couch at her arrival and she sighed, feeling pained about what she was about to closed the door behind her and toke a deep breath, it was now or never. If she didn't confront the issues now and get what she needed to say out she'd never be able to move on with him.

"Sasuke...I can't marry you"

* * *

 _ **Author's note-Hehe don't kill me. Ah Ino...she just had to go and say something, but honestly I'd want a friend like her to look out for me and make me see the reality of things no matter how annoying because she doesn't want me having a meltdown later. And what she say's leads up to lots of confrontation next chapter between the newly engaged couple, it made me happy and it also made me tear up a bit by writing it but with Sasuke and Sakura I felt this was important for them to address if they wanted to move forward with their relationship. I'm not spoiling anything though ;)**_

 _ **SN: I'm sorry to whoever I displeased with this chapter that un-followed this story but like I said be patient. I did this chapter for a reason it doesn't change the story line**_

 _ **Review, follow, favorite or even PMS me! I love reading your reviews and I know most of you know that by now so tell me what you think! :) I look forward to you guys reading the other chapters. See you then! ~Ren**_


	8. Chapter8: What's A Marriage Wihout Love?

Hey guys, happy Thursday! I was supposed to update yesterday but It was a really productive day and I was so tired. I had majority of this typed though so that's something I was just unable to upload it because I was so sleepy. I've gotten more follows and favorites and reviews! :D that makes me happy and I love reading them. It makes me feel like I don't suck at writing as I really thought I did haha. Thank you guys for the support and the love it means a lot :)

Kiyomi Inuzuka-Hehe _**I hope this chapter consoles you cx**_

Guest that reviewed chapter 7- _**You read my mind! I thought about that too which is why I included that in later chapters ;) and yes a Sasuke Pov is a must! I'll at least do it once or twice as we already hear what he thinks and feels and such. great minds think alike huh? ^_^**_

Waterlilly333- _ **Oh yeah that's why this most definitely had to be done, it also gives it a chance to show yet again Sasuke's character development I hope you like this :)**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

 **ALRIGHT! and without further ado Chapter 8, which I think is another one of my favorite chapters.I put a lot of thought and work into this so I hope you guys feel the feels of this chapter like I did writing it x3 Enjoy! ~Ren**

* * *

 _*~But if I never tell you then you'll never know and this secrets getting heavy to hold, This is more than just a crush_

 _So I may stutter when I speak, and my knees may get a little weak._

 _But I've got nothing to lose and only you to gain tell me do you feel the same...~*_ Key to my heart by Jessica Jarrel

 **Chapter 8: What's A Marriage Without Love?**

 **SASUKE'S FACE DARKENED WHEN HE** heard what Sakura said. What the hell did she mean she couldn't marry him? She was ecstatic about it last night, didn't hesitate to say yes and now she was saying no. He examined her face, she looked mentally drained and he noticed that she had been crying, the dry teared streaks on her cheeks were proof of that no matter how much she tried to fade them away.

Sasuke was in front of her in a second. "What's wrong?" she wasn't looking at him, she was avoiding eye contact.

"I...can't marry you" She said softly. It agonized her to say that. She knew he wasn't going to say anything, the atmosphere he was giving off was definitely not one of happiness, he was displeased she knew but.."I can't marry you when you don't love me, i have too much respect for myself and I deserve someone that-"

Sasuke right there was thinking that she was feeling insecure and doubtful and needed reassurance. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her to him and lowered his lips to hers and hoped it would convey what he was sure his words couldn't. Sakura responded instantly to his deep kiss, a kiss that sent a shiver down her spine and made her mind hazy. It was sweet and slow but the just as fast as it had occurred Sakura ended it.

She was trying to regain the oxygen that was deprived out of her lungs, it may not have been that long sure but it still made her breathless. She was ready to argue her case until Sasuke spoke after putting his forehead on hers. "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't think I had affections for you or affections that could turn into love. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me-"

Sakura shook her head and stepped out of his embrace. She immediately felt the loss and comfort but wasn't backing down, she needed to have her say. She got caught up in him and she shouldn't have, that would be okay if she wasn't feeling so doubtful but she needed him to hear her. "No Sasuke.." She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"I know...when we were younger you were focused on revenge and hatred and didn't have any room for love. And yes at the time I did like you for your coolness and how hot you were-" Sasuke brows shot up at this. "but as I've got to see how you really were my fan girl crush turned into love and kami knows how or really why but I did and all I knew was that i wanted to take away your pain and show you how good love is or to be in love or to be loved. You remember that night you left-" A flash of regret shone in Sasuke's eyes but Sakura kept going." I meant what I said , every word. if you were just to be with me or even stayed I would try my all to make your days brighter but you still left and that crushed me" She chocked and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to take the sadness away from her face, erase the memories he's caused that hurt her.

"And I'm glad you want that now and happy even about you seeking redemption but honestly that was also hard for me. For you to promise that there could be an us and be gone for a year, you could have at least taken me with you. We could have explored that 'us' while on your journey instead of me waiting but I understood and respected your decision so I didn't press you on it. Then you to come back and propose to me -believe me I was so elated- when you don't even love me-"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed

"Its not right, I deserve more than that don't you think? for someone to love me as much as I love them...and feel as if...your not only marrying me because I've always loved you and not because-"

Before she knew it Sakura was pressed against the wall, Sasuke's hands gripping her shoulders tightly though not tight enough to hurt eyes were angry but it didn't seem to be directed towards almost seemed frustrated and to say Sakura was surprised was an understatement.

"Do not. Tell me what I'm feeling" He growled. "Sakura, I am more than aware of the situation and If possible I would go back and change how things were with you but I can't so do not deem me as that selfish to marry you for my benefit..while on my journey I thought about many things, You especially-" Sakura's eyes softened and felt her heart flutter when he said he had thought about her. "And I care..about you" He said that with great difficulty and Sakura knew how hard it was for him to express himself in a way that wasn't hate."Despite how I may have acted before I always have. Revenge was my only priority at the time but even out of all of that i formed a bond with you and Naruto,Naruto brotherly...you..I couldn't place. What I did know was that you meant something to me and I didn't want you getting touched or hurt.I cut those ties before it got too deep and left, I had to fulfill my goal. If stayed any longer you and Naruto would have made me lose sight of that." He released her and stepped back like he was afraid he was getting too close, too emotionally close that he even told her all of this, spoke the way he did with so much emotion, he was vulnerable right then. His face turned solemn once more but the emotion was still thick in his voice. "In the short time my mother has raised me, she raised me right. I wouldn't stoop so low as to marry a woman I didn't love or think I could love or felt nothing for. It would be a disgrace and my mother would be disappointed in me. Even still I don't believe in loveless marriages. I have morals too Sakura" He sighed and looked away and wasn't going to say anymore, he said too much already he let her in far more than he thought he would in such a short amount of time and it unnerved him.

Sakura on the other hand was in awe and completely astonished. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again but they weren't ones of sadness it was the realization that he let her in, he wanted to show her how much she meant to him and how willing he was to make them work by letting his pride go and expressing felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest and give out from all the love she was overwhelmed with that she felt for with loved him so much it hurt, how did she get to this point? How could she love him so much? When did she love him this much? and unbelievably she felt herself fall in love with him even more. Sasuke was a man of a few words so for him to say the things he did touched her heart.

'He's trying..' She realized and he basically just said he had feelings for her which was a good place to start. She opened her mouth to stay something several times but she was speechless and just ended up crying..out of joy and happiness. The feeling of the person you loved for so long finally feel something for you felt so good, and it may not be love yet but still to know her feelings were no longer unrequited and she got the person she wanted she felt she could finally truly be happy. She continued to cry behind her hands and Sasuke looked back at her. of his peripheral vision before he saw Sakura's face overcome with love before crying. 'Always crying' He thought with a small smile. 'But at least these aren't ones of sadness..'

His arms wrapped around her and a soft kiss was pressed to her forehead as she sniffed into his shoulder.

"Marry me...Sakura." He whispered softly near her ear. His voice was husky and it tickled her ear she couldn't help her body's immediate response and snuggled in closer to nodded and felt her heart swelling with love for him, this is what she truly wanted.

"Yes"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** ***Sniffs* ; - ; nope, no I'm not crying T.T . I think Sasuke spoke more in this chapter than he ever has in the whole Naruto series lighthearted chapters coming your way :) with a side of drama xp I hope you stayed tuned! Tell me what you think by reviewing of course and what you liked about this chapter. I'll see you lovely people in a few days! Ciao ~Ren**


	9. Chapter 9: His Blessing

herro! :3 Ren here. Its been over a week. Surprising I know. I was supposed to update Wednesday but that was my birthday and figured I got a pass and yesterday I was pretty busy. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Hopefully this chapter will console you and make you forgive me xD this also happens to be one of my favorite chapters. I love it and hope you will too.

SN: Please excuse any grammatical errors or typos its really late here but i wanted to post this chapter after going to bed, I'll look over it and edit later :)

Thanks for the reviews by the way! and the welcome recent follows and favorites ^.^ I hope your enjoying this story!

asma raya- **Awww thank you so much! it warms my heart as a writer to hear that! I'm glad you liked it and don't worry this chap will have you feeling warm and fuzzy and not on the verge of tears haha. Enjoy!**

Waterlilly333- _ **Thanks! and even though I'm the author so am I! cx**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

 ** _That being said we have a particularly long chapter today, so I'll let you get to reading! ~Ren_**

* * *

~* This is a letter to heaven

I found your angel, she stole my heart though

I'm not giving her back~* Letter to heaven by Khalil Underwood

 **Chapter 9: His Blessing**

 **SAKURA SIMPLY STARED AT HER** shirtless, wet, only covered in a towel fiancé (She'll never get tired of calling him that). He had just taken a shower after he had visited the Hokage (A.K.A their Sensei) and was pointedly entranced in how beautifully his body was structured until he said something that caught her off guard and she made him repeat what he said. She was astonished to say the least.

"B-by the end of this week?!" She stuttered. He simply gave her a curt nod like planning the biggest event of her life under a short amount of time wasn't a big deal.

"Wha?- Sasuke! I thought we agreed to take it slow and see how 'us' goes before making the leap! I know I said I would marry you but I-I didn't think y-you wanted to so soon" She flustered.

Great

She sounded like Hinata.

Said man looked at her for a few seconds and didn't seem to be letting up on what he decided any time soon. "I want to continue my journey. We can get married and you can come or I go and you can wait until I come back"

Sakura perked up "I'll come of course!" She'd been wanting to journey with him since he said he was doing it. She honestly didn't want to be wait any longer to be with him and wanted to be by his side. Sasuke knew this of course so before he turned away to put on some clothes he said "Very well" with a small smirk. Sakura blushed at being read so easily but she was very happy.

By evening Sakura knew that all of Konoha knew of her engagement. How you ask? because as she passed citizens and fellow ninjas as she walked to the hospital they all gave congratulated her, wished her the best, gave her some type of advice about being married and so on. As a recent tradition or maybe it was always like that there was A LOT more stuff in front of her door instead of the normal flowers and letters -though they were still there- there was gifts piled up. It was like her door was some type of memorial. She didn't mind though , she was grateful and appreciated such kindness from the people of her village and brought the gifts inside. She was going to do the same for the flowers and letters until Sasuke came to the door, saw what she was doing , glared at them and set them on fire with his Amaterasu. Sakura had shrieked in horror, not because of the sentiments but because of the cherry blossom filled bouquet recently set there.

"Sasuke!" she sighed "I really wanted that one..."she sulked and he simply snorted and turned back into the house.

Believe it or not she wasn't mad in the least, she actually found it quite attractive (and a turn on if you must) that he was feeling a little possessive over her and it made her smile.

"What are you so giddy about?" Teased a feminine sly voice.

Sakura's attention drifted back to the present and she realized she was at the hospital and standing in front of her mentor/Sensei Lady Tsunade, Former Hokage. This made Sakura break out into a grin and Tsunade laughed. "I guess the rumors are true" she glanced at her ring "Very true" she added with a smile. Sakura nodded enthusiastically and opened her mouth to say something until Tsuande interrupted "And I pray to kami that you aren't here to work instead of cuddling with your fiancé because if you are-"

"No" Sakura giggled and waved that off "I came for you, you did say you wanted to help me plan my wedding one day right? well I need that help now" Tsunade blinked in response but Sakura didn't allow her to ask questions " Call the girls, we have things to do" she grinned

One of those things...included talking to her parents and getting them to meet Sasuke, Sadly she had to do that on her own. Her parents didn't get out much or have much friends so they weren't really in tune with the village's 'hottest gossip" going around, which in a way she was glad for because she wanted to tell them herself. Ino was in charge of floral decoration, Tsunade was in charge of the invitations and decoration placements, Temari the cake and Tenten her hair and make up. She herself was in charge of the whole theme, her dress and bridesmaids and getting her parents approval. They were known to be a hardass (at least to her) and could imagine what they'd say.

"Your too young!"

"You've never said you had a boyfriend"

"The man that went rogue and attempted to destroy konoha? Absolutely not!"

Instead they said..

"Oh thank god! I thought you'd be lonely forever, buy more cats and visit us daily" Her mother remarked in relief. Sakura had to stop her jaw from hitting the floor, she was not expecting that reaction. "Your a smart girl Sakura, if this is what your heart wants I wont stop you, make sure he treats you right and makes you happy. I know your not the kind of girl to fall straight into marriage with a man you only dated for a short while so I will trust your judgement" was what her father said. Well at least he wasn't all that relieved like her mother and was being open minded. "Thank you dad.." Sakura said happiness coursing through her.

"We still want to meet him" He said afterwards with her mother nodding in agreement and Sakura sweat dropped. She purposely left out who she was getting married to, not because she was ashamed to marry Sasuke but because it would be better for them to meet face to face than her telling them majority of the things about him. "Of course, I'll bring him over soon" ...'Now..' she wondered at first 'How was Sasuke going to react to that?'

As soon as she left her parents house she went in search of wedding dresses. She looked for awhile and just when she was going to give up and leave something caught her eye. It was a Kimono, a very traditional wedding like one and she knew it was perfect for her at first glance. It was white with cherry blossoms with a white bow in the back. But the cherry blossoms weren't pink it was a mixture of blue and red, the Uchiha colors. She gazed at it in aw, like she had found her true love, she 'had' to have it no question and when the time came she couldn't wait for Sasuke to see it!

It was getting dark and Sasuke had returned to Sakura's house after doing some business of his own when he found that she wasn't there, only her cat was. His eyes narrowed and debated if he should go look for her, He knew she was preparing things for the wedding, her told her she could plan it however she see fit, he didn't care much. He just wanted to marry her and knew it would make her happy to plan their wedding the way she wanted it to be, she's probably been dreaming of planning the perfect wedding for years but did it really take that much work?

He waited awhile and when it reached ten he finally decided to go look for her, just to make sure she was in no danger. He checked Ino's flower shop first.

"Yamanaka" He called coolly and the blonde jumped nearly ten feet in the air before turning around. He had scared her half to death, whether it was because she was engrossed in her work that she hadn't notice him approach or his stealthiness was just too good. "Jeez! Damn you and your quiet feet" she exclaimed with hand over her heart, she seemed to be doing some floral arrangement but he wasn't concerned with that. He ignored her remark.

"Where's Sakura?"

Ino raised a brow. "I don't know I haven't seen her since yesterday. She's probably planning the wedding 'you' should be helping her with" She snipped accusingly.

Sasuke fixed her with a deadly glare, by damned if she was Sakura's friend he wouldn't tolerate someone speaking to him like that. "Don't speak on things you have no knowledge in. I let her plan it, its what she wants, its what would make her happy. The wedding is more about her than it is me and she deserves to have it go however she wants it. Tch, I shouldn't be explaining myself to you" He muttered and disappeared and all Ino could do was stare shocked at where he once stood.

Dammit, Searching for Sakura wouldn't be a problem if she hadn't masked her chakra. He knew it like the back of his hand and walked around ignoring the peoples stares in the process as he looked for her. An old lady suddenly came up to him after awhile of searching and said "She went off to the graveyard near the Uchiha Compound" She pointed in a direction he already knew. 'Graveyard?' Sasuke frowned. But that particular graveyard was- "Arigatou" Sasuke murmured lowered his head in a bow as a sign of respect and toke off "Good luck young man!" She called afterwards.

Sakura, kneeling towards three graveyards together -one a recent added one being Itachi Uchiha- lifted her head from her prayer stance as she was done and gazed at the three tombstones with freshly placed flowers on them.

"I promise I'll make him happy.." She said softly

"Sakura" Said a voice behind her and she screamed a little in surprise. She was hoping said person wouldn't find her here, she turned and looked up. "S-sasuke...um I-" She fumbled to explain as he toke note into what she was doing. She'd been paying her respects to his family and not only his parents he realized as he looked among the rest of the graves with flowers, his whole entire clan. His chest filled with something he couldn't entirely place, none of it was unpleasant and he turned to the pink haired Kunoichi who had stood up beside him. She noticed the tenderness in his eyes as he looked at her and the affection on his face. She knew he wasn't mad and was happy to witness such emotion come across his face, it rarely happened. In fact this is the first time seeing something as close to joy and love on his face, so obvious even to anyone and not just her. He was satisfied.

"I wanted to-" Sakura started and stepped closer in front of him "Pay respects to your family, to ensure them that I will take care of you. And that then to your clan...to ensure that their legacy will continue and the Uchiha clan will be restored and that I was happy -am happy- that I was chosen to make that happen one day..."

For once Sasuke was rendered speechless, what she did was so thoughtful and meant so much to him that it only made her more appealing in his eyes if possible, made him more drawn to her and kami knew how he had acquired her. He drew her closer and held her to him, letting himself be enveloped in her wondrous sweet scent. "Thank you, Sakura"

She was his blessing.

* * *

 ** _A/N- Yay? neigh? maybe say? Don't worry guys the wedding will be coming soon, I just want to make sure I can get all the detail I can before their Journey starts and how they ended up to Orochimaru's hideout. I hope this chapter made you smile like how much I smiled writing it :) Don't forget to review! Ciao!* ~Ren_**


	10. Chapter10: His light, Her Inner strength

**HELLO HELLO HELLO! Ren here! -Insert heart emoji here- I'm in the greatest mood because writing makes me happy and I'm excited for the next few chapters. I think you guys will really like them! I sure do. I'm anticipating it myself and I'm the author cx. Oh I am also sorry for the late update. I had technical difficulties and with all the sad things going on in the world right now I couldn't bring myself to write for a little bit but I'm back! and ready for things to get a move on. I'm anticipating that this book will at least be 30 chapters if not most likely 25. It's just an estimate but I'll stop talking and let you guys get to the chapter you've probably been dying to read! This is a light chapter, no drama...yet. Enjoy!~ Ren**

OliveJuice1116- _**I'm glad you did! I hope you love this one too!**_

Waterlilly333- _**I know and I'm glad I thought of it because it is most definitely like something Sakura would do and I was hoping to convey how big her heart is. ^.^**_

asma raya- _**Awww! my intentions wasn't to make you cry! haha. Thank you for the birthday wish! -Insert hearts herex100- your praise about my story is very flattering and I don't know how to respond I'm so speechless. I love reading your reviews! I hope everyone else see's my story in the same way you do. Thank you so much! :)**_

 _ **Guest that reviewed chapter 9- They will most definitely have a wonderful wedding! It's SasuSaku it has be divine! (I like that word its so face *.*),**_

 _ **S.N- This book has reached approximately 6,000 views! Wow!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

* * *

~*Every where I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your grace

Baby I can see your Halo, you know your my saving grace

Your everything I need and more, Its written all over your face

Baby I can feel your Halo, pray it wont fade away~* Halo by Beyonce

Chapter 10: His light, Her Inner Strength.

That same night they cuddled on Sakura's bed. Sasuke could see that Sakura was surprised when he enveloped her in his arms. He's waited long enough to hold her and even though he wasn't pushing anything and was going at her pace he felt in this moment that it was alright. He felt her tense for a quick second before melting into him snuggling as close as their bodies would allow. Sasuke was content, it felt good for once. He didn't feel like he was expected so much from Sakura, he wanted to better himself for her and was still trying to but with her he didn't feel the weight of his consequences and like he was never good enough. For her he knew it didn't matter because she loved him regardless.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled into his chest. He was currently trying to resist running his fingers through her long tresses. They were so shiny and looked so soft it was tempting.

"Hm?"

Sakura pulled back to look at him and her face was filled with sorrow. "I forget how hard things are for you sometimes. Me complaining about you not loving me seems ridiculous in comparison. You lost..." She swallowed and chocked back the tears that threatened to come but it still made her voice sound hoarse. " A lot more than I did and I have things, things that make my life better and you don't-" A small spike of dread shot through Sasuke's heart. He knew exactly what she was talking about. She had family, friends and villages admired her while everything for him was the opposite. He went to countless villages and tried to help others but some people were still skeptical and judging -even though they had every right to- and let's not forget the situation where everyone thought that he was apart of a bad organization, Sakura still defended him according to Naruto when he sent him a letter after the matter was resolved. "And I know that's hard and I'll never understand but-" Sasuke reached forward and gently moved the hair away from her face and caressed her cheek lightly. The gesture seemed to soothe her and she buried her face into his bare chest.

"I have you and I have Naruto. its a blessing in my case to have two people who care so much about me to never give up on me. I'm grateful..so don't say such things. Your all that matters right now." He felt Sakura smile against him and nod. She held him tightly, not saying anymore. He waited awhile until he knew that Sakura was asleep to loosen his hold and look at her. The moonlight pooled from the curtains and onto her face, making her look like something otherworldly and he couldn't hep but admire her. How beautiful she gotten (she always was he'll admit) how beautiful she was inside and out. And whether it was long or short her hair fitted her either way. She was his light in the dark...lighting his way through despair and the darkness that threatened to consume him and back to her. Back then he couldn't see anything like this happening, now? he couldn't imagine it any other way.

It was nearly the end of the week which meant the day before the wedding. Sasuke watched Sakura scurry from here to there in her room to prepare for the day with her mewling cat following her. He found it amusing to say the least, it toke him 15 minutes where it takes her nearly an hour. He noticed that she was pampering herself again like she had done before when they were younger but this time it was more than just wanting to look good and focusing on that more than her skills it was the source of her confidence, her beauty, her maturity and with Exquisite skills she was just captivating. A strong enthralling woman , he was amazed at Sakura's development, no wonder men flocked themselves at her. Of course that was to be expected.

'My mother...' He thought as he continued watching her 'Would have been proud'

Sakura came out the bathroom sometime later and stopped mid brush as she looked at Sasuke who was chowing down the breakfast she made for him not even 5 minutes ago.

He was nearly done...

'He always was a fast eater...' Sakura sweatdropped

"Sasuke? Have you notified Naruto of your return yet?"

For once he actually did. "A-ah" he confirmed in that usually way of his in agreement. Sakura smiled "I guess that'll never change'

"Well that's good because...I might have told him of our wedding and just wanted to warn you that he could-"

"TEEEMEEE!" Came a loud familiar voice that busted through her doors rather roughly to which she cringed at.

"Pop in soon" Sakura finished giggling. Sasuke's brow twitched in irritation as he saw his blonde teammate lunge towards him with a stupid grin on his face. Once he got nearer Sasuke swiftly moved out the way (with his food) causing the blonde to fly into the wall. Sakura cringed more. Naruto let out a pained shriek as his face and the wall made contact. He jumped back up and slapped Sasuke on the back causing him to drop his food on the floor as he was eating. "What's the big idea Sasuke?!"

Sasuke had gone perfectly still as he stared at the food on the floor.

His favorite dish

on the floor.

and he wasn't done eating.

His hands twitched. Still in the same position they were when they held the bowl.

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head. It was weird for his friend to act so timid. "Uh Sasuke?"

"Dobe...you idiot!" he seethed and had punched Naruto in the back of his head and before you know it they were bantering and fighting like they usually were.

Sakura smiled at Hinata who had also came inside and had just noticed standing beside her touching her small bulging belly.

"RASEN-"

"HEY HEY HEY!" Yelled Sakura when she noticed the two of them about to go at each other with the Chidori and Rasengan. "Not in the house! Outside!" She scolded. This house costed way to much for them to destroy everything. Sasuke 'Hn'd' and disappeared. Naruto said "Fine!" and disappeared after him. Sakura shook her head as Hinata laughed. "Those two have a lot of catching up to do." "If they don't kill each other first" Sakura snickered.

"So the superstition was right" Grinned a chirpy-giddy Hinata awhile later after Sakura had explained everything to her since she left. Since getting together with Naruto Hinata was still timid but there were more times where she would act like this and be so full of joy. It was cute.

Sakura smiled as she sipped her green tea (It's good for the body). "Maybe...or maybe it was just a coincidence." She believed in fate a lot more than superstitions. "As soon as I heard about your wedding from Naruto I insisted we come back for it, I wouldn't miss it for the world" This caused Sakura to smile wider "I have everything prepared and It's a good time you showed up because I was hoping you'd be my bridesmaid tomorrow."

Hinata looked truly touched and on the verge to cry. "Oh Sakura of course, you were mine after all. I'd be so honored!"

"Hormones?" Sakura chuckled.

"Uh-huh" Sniffed Hinata and they both laughed.

They talked for awhile and shopped around the village and then went out to eat until they realized it was getting dark. For 4 1/2 months pregnant Hinata's appetite had grown immensely. But that was expected when eating for two. They sat back and digested, too full to get up yet. Hinata looked considerably satisfied. "How did Ino react to you asking her to being a bridesmaid?, I was sure she would have dragged you about the village shopping all day today" Sakura's face fell a little bit. "Honestly I haven't seen or talked to Ino since she tried to 'Open my eyes' and make me see the 'truth'. Lady Tsunade told her of the part she had to do for the wedding since she wanted to help because I was busy that day. Ive been busy other days with preparation to even visit her. Temari was with Ino today and sent a letter from Ino and her that the they're part was done and already in place." Sakura sighed. "I wonder if she's mad at me.."

Hinata had a sage look on her face. "I don't think she's mad you per se, I think she's mad at the situation, how things became the way they were, it may seem unfair to her. We both know she's holding onto some feelings in the past" She gave Sakura a knowing look. Sakura sighed some more, she knew what she meant. Ino was holding onto the feelings she had for Sasuke, to never give up on him. The fact that he chose her must have done damage to her but with her being with Sai Sakura thought she was over it, she should have known better. At first she was skeptical that that was still the case but then again after she remembered something she knew that that's what it had to be.

She groaned. She really DID NOT want to get into a fall out with her best friend the day before her Wedding.

* * *

 _ **A/N- Uh-oh, she's gonna have to confront wedding wouldn't be complete without your best friend being one of the bridesmaid and being mad at you hopefully things will turn out okay. On a brighter note! Naruto popped back up into the picture! he and Hinata even left their honeymoon early to be at their wedding so sweet~ I hope I did Sasuke's and Naruto's interaction justice xD it sounds like how'd they act. I'm debating whether or not I should do a scene of them hanging out in Naruto's Pov. I don't know! Tell me if you think I should add their scene or not with the next chapter and we'll see if I will based on how many says yes or no. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Sasuke meeting Sakura's parents that's included later, you'll see. I have already wrote the chapter of their wedding and I tell you! Bring tissues, that's all I will say ;). Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews by the way! I'd like to hear what you think! Bye guys! :) ~Ren**_


	11. Chapter 11: Blossoms

_**GOOD EVENING! or night...or morning wherever your at :) This girl has been busy, and I mean busy. Pardon my french but A LOT of shit has been happening too so it was kinda hard for me to find the time to type this chapter up. Plus with school starting up again soon it just added to the list of stuff i have to get ready for. But now! I have the time and I have been maintaining my original books that I'm going to post on Wattpad soon! I already have covers but if you want to read my work you can follow me Renesseme4356. I should have them up next month so yeah! make sure you take a look :) I have sooo many stories its crazy. I have seven (I started a new one a few days ago) but I'm only going to publish one for the time being so I can get used to it. Plus I still have two stories here I have to maintain so I cant really put anymore on my plate atm xp. Thanks for the reviews by the way! I'm glad you guys are enjoying so far. Welcome new favs and followers! ;3 I'll stop yapping now and let you guys get on with the story :) I hope you like this one! Happy reading! ~Ren  
**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

* * *

*You'll change inside, when you realize

The world comes to life and every things bright

from beginning to end, when you have a friend, by your side

that helps you to find

The beauty of all when you'll open your heart

and believe in The gift of a friend* ~Demi Lovato, Gift of a friend

 **Chapter 11: Blossoms**

 **THAT SAME NIGHT, SAKURA BID** Hinata goodbye after walking her home to find Ino. She went to her flower shop but she wasn't there, she went to her house but Mrs. Yamanaka said she wasn't home.

At this point Sakura sought out her chakra signature but she didn't find her at the springs, the grocery store OR her favorite clothing store. She only knew of one place of where she could be and she felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier and headed in the direction she knew so well.

Ino felt her nearby without even having to look. She always had an uncanny sense of when her best friend was near. She was laying in the field of various different type flowers where she and Sakura had sat when they were children.

She felt Sakura stand beside her and tilted her head upwards. It was eerily ironic how things turned out, how Sakura turned out. Beautiful in her big forehead way with her long hair that shone, her eyes that sparkled and skin that glowed with radiance. Not only had she grown but so did her personality. She grew into the rarest most beautiful flower, like an evolution of a cherry blossom meanwhile Ino still felt like and ordinary Lily. Pretty but not that special, not like Sakura.

"Hmm.." She smiled and looked at the star filled sky again. "The flower blossoms" Sakura felt a smile of her own make way to her face as she sat beside her drawing her knees to her chest as she looked at Ino whilst moving her hair out of her face that was blowing in the wind. Ino's hair was let down today and was fanning out around her. She looked gorgeous there and then with the moonlight shining down on her, like an angel almost. "Yeah well I'm not the only one" Sakura teased.

"Maybe" Said Ino absentmindedly. Sakura could tell she doubted that. There was a short comfortable silence before Ino spoke up.

"You know...I was so bitter when you told me that Sasuke had proposed to you but now?...I couldn't be happier for you"

This threw Sakura off guard, she was honestly and thoroughly surprised, she wasn't expecting that. She expected Ino to lash out, be mad, scream to the heavens about how it wasn't fair because she vied and wanted Sasuke first. It seems she hadn't been giving her blonde friend enough credit.

"And why is that?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"because" Ino sighed. "I always felt like you were better than me at things, could always have whatever you wanted because you were...well, you. You had pretty hair and it was pink which no one had and that made you extraordinary but your heart was just so good and you were so innocent and sweet that anyone was drawn to you. Those mean girls only picked on you because they were jealous and wanted to dim your shine because you shone so brightly. If you weren't so shy and really tried and spoke to sasuke -before the massacre of course- I'm sure you guys would have had something that grew into love once you were older. A strong connection I think. But then there would always be the massacre and sasuke being blinded by hatred but that little act of kindness and not being so shy could have made a difference. Things didn't turn out like that though and you got him as to where I didn't"

Sakura instantly felt guilty. "Ino-"

"But I'm okay with that because I wouldn't be who I am today and who I'm with and you wouldn't be like the way you are now. Before I used to pick on you because your forehead because it was the only flaw I could find and I wanted something I could have that you couldn't, just to feel satisfied-even though I really did like Sasuke at the time back then-. Now I just want you happy and I couldn't be happier for you. Yes it's true I dated Sai because of his slight resemblance to Sasuke and I'm sort of glad I did because it just made me realize how not similar to Sasuke Sai is and how right he is for me. Things turned out for the best and I wouldn't have it any other way"

The pink haired kunoichi stared at her best friend in awe and pride. Little did Ino know how much she shone herself in her own way, her change of heart and understatement made her seem so much more wise and good natured. Sakura was rendered speechless for a second. "Does this mean you'll do me the honor of being my maid of honor then?"

Ino snorted and laughed. "Sakura, I had already claimed that titled before you even asked me. I already have my dress but of course I'd be honored! I'm your best friend"

Sakura chuckled and laid down beside her to gaze at the twinkling stars in the stilled but calm and peaceful filled night. It was typical Ino. It reminded her a lot of the kind girly girl she was when they were kids before they declared each other rivals and were at one another's throat often.

She felt her heart warm at the way things turned out between them and the genuine peaceful smile on Ino's face. They were no longer rivals, they were best friends who wanted to see each other strive and happy. Ino was right, she wouldn't have it any other way either.

"You know" Sakura started and grinned. "I think we both...blossomed into something beautiful."

* * *

 ** _A/N- I LOVED this chapter. I feel like people don't give Ino enough credit, sure she might have been boy crazy but she was -is- still kind and with a good heart and she decided not to let a boy get between her and her best friend anymore and that's how it should be. All she can do is be happy anyways regardless because Sasuke doesn't want her as mean as it sounds haha. Next up is the wedding! It's gonna be a long one and I mean a LOOOOONG one so prepare yourselves ;) Don't forget to leave me a review lovelies! Thank you soo much for supporting and being patient with me :) Ill see you in a week's time. All the love~ Ren_**


	12. Chapter 12: Mr & Mrs Uchiha

_**Can I just say that I was so anxious to get this uploaded that it's not even 12am here yet? I mean there's like 25min but still, It's before it's due date and I couldn't wait! The first chapter that has been uploaded in months, I hope you guys think it's a good one and that i did their wedding justice! Thanks for sticking around loves.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

 ** _That being said! Enjoy :) ~Ren_**

* * *

"Every time, everyday, everything... kotoba ni shinakutemo anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo ..." Jikan Yo Tomare ~ AZU

 **(I HIGHLY recommend you listen to this song while reading this chapter! it's so sweet and later if you want you can look up the English lyrics to understand the meaning you can. But I found this song to be just perfect for them)**

 **Chapter 12: Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha**

 **"THERE'S STILL TIME TO BACK OUT"** Said Sakura's mother in her dressing room. Sakura rolled her eyes lightly "I've waited years to be with this mad, no way am I backing out. If anything I want to fast forward to the part that we are already married. Don't you like him mom? I thought you said you did"

 **~* two days earlier*~**

'This is kind of awkward' Sakura thought as she sat beside her fiancé on one side of the couch and her parents on the other. None of them said anything and her parents merely stared at Sasuke in shock when she presented him to them, and they were still doing it. Sasuke stared back with no shame or phase in the least and Sakura was getting anxious with this…awkwardly tension filled room.

Kami bless her father, he spoke up. "it's nice to finally meet you Sasuke. As you probably already know, If the village has heard about you, we have too. I'm not going to judge you on your past mistakes, If my daughter can over look it then so can I, I trust her judgement. Though, what I worry for and want to make sure of is that your past mistakes don't resurface while your with my daughter-"

'Oh my god dad!' Exclaimed Sakura in her head, she sent Sasuke a panicked look. Surprisingly she found that he was listening intently and nodding, no glare, no amaterasu, no fireballs, no remark. She knew he was changing but it still pleasantly surprised her.

" Now dear don't be rash.." said her mother, also as concerned as Sakura was the way he was speaking but continued all the same.

"And I hope you aren't just marrying my daughter just because of the love she has for you-" Sakura wanted the walls to swallow her up right then and there. She appreciated her father for coming to her defense but seeing him grilling the 'Uchiha Sasuke' was too much for her.

"I can see on your face that isn't the case and I'm glad. All I ask is that you love and take care of her because that's what she deserves and that's all she's longed from you. Do right by her and give her that and if you feel you can't then don't marry her. That's all I ask, respect from one man to another."

Sakura's heart stopped when Sasuke didn't reply for a few seconds and she felt her heart drop when he asked "Mr. Haruno, may I request we talk alone?"

Her father was taken aback a bit but agreed nonetheless and they left to go in another room beyond the living room. The pink haired kunoichi looked at her mother in worry but she simply smiled.

"It's okay sweetie, he's a good man, always has been a sweet boy. A good heart that experiences tragedy like his can easily be mistaken as a bad heart but with wrong intentions for the reasonable reasons. Even if not right, a heart may have been tainted but-well you know what I mean"

Sakura smiled, of course she did " A bad person always once had a pure heart, but then they go the most tragic life that changed them and their perspectives. Good intentions most of the time but going about it the wrong way which makes others perceive them as evil" Her mother wasn't always the best with words. She nodded "Yes, and I believe he is a good person, If you can see that then so can I, he has my blessing"

Just then Sasuke and her father came back into the living room. Her father was all smiled and Sasuke had the tiniest smirk on his face, this was good news for sure. Sakura's father turned to his daughter his aglow with love and pride. "You two have my blessing as well" Sakura's face lit up and she couldn't be anymore elated.

 **~*Back to the present*~**

"I do" confirmed her mother. "I just want to make sure you don't have any second thoughts"

"I don't" said Sakura firmly with no hesitation.

"Well...alright then, I'll let you get dressed" She kissed the side of her forehead then left.

With her hair and makeup already done Sakura then turned to the dress that stood on the racket before her.

A little later Sakura was standing at the entrance of the Uchiha chapel while Ino hastily fixed her appearance for anything out of place. "Sakura don't be so nervous, relax" soothed Ino as she fixed her veil and the bow behind her kimono. "I am, I am" Sakura breathed out, truth be told she was a little nervous but she was more excited and anxious to marry the love of her life than anything but she was determined to savior the moment.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you look beautiful!" complimented Hinata.

She gave them a grateful smile and when the soft music started playing, Ino and Hinata gave her one last reassurance before walking through the curtains arm and arm down the aisle. Her father appeared beside her just at that moment, he gave her his arm and she took it. No communication was needed when he looked at her, A father happy for his daughter's happiness. The grand music that signalized the bride's entrance started playing and Sakura took a deep breath.

They passed the through the curtains and into the large room where everything was decorated and many, many people sat. They all turned to her and she gave them a smile as she gracefully walked down the aisle. She saw Lady Tsunade who gave her a cunning smile, her academy mates who all had smiles for her and Kakashi who gave her a wink and Naruto who gave her a thumbs up. She giggled to herself and then looked in front of her. Her eyes locked on Sasuke and his was solely on hers. there was almost a look of awe on his face, or close to it, it was hard to tell but she knew in that simple stare that he thought she looked beautiful.

She couldn't help the color that tinged her cheeks as she reached and was handed to him, Sasuke and her father gave each other a nod of respect. Everyone was seated and her hands joined with procedure went on as normal, they both said I do and exchanged rings. Sakura nearly cried at how captivating and meaningful her ring was. It matched perfectly with her bridal kimono, a diamond encrusted cherry blossom that swirled with red and blue inside of it. Sasuke had wanted something simple, just a band but on the inside Sakura engraved 'I'll love you forever and more' just for specialty.

Now it was time for the vows, the exciting part, Sakura wanted to go first.

"From the moment I saw you when we were kids, I knew you were going to play an important role in my life. One that would make me want to strive harder and better myself. I liked you, for all the wrong reasons at first but as our team bonded and I spent more time with you and and learned more about you, my feelings for you grew deeper in meaning. It wasn't such a big crush anymore, it was more than that. The trivial things mattered less and less and even though I still found myself wanting to kiss you or go on dates with you-" she laughed a bit and the audience followed suit. "The thing that mattered most to me was your happiness and I thought that if I had kept showing you my love and support that maybe I'd had brightened you day, even if it was just a little. I lived for the rare times you smiled and the times where you looked so at peace and happy despite your dark past. When you left I never stopped loving you and believing in you and now I get to do that for the rest of my life with you and I couldn't be happier. I love you more than I do life itself, I can't imagine being with anyone else. It doesn't feel right if it's not you, it's always been you and I'll always want it to be you for as long as I shall live. I promise to love you until my very last breath and beyond" No memorizing was needed, all of this came from within her heart.

Sasuke's expression was rare one, one that had made Sakura's heart soar. Genuine compassion and fondness for her, It was his turn for the vows now. H rested his forehead on hers and simply said to where only she would hear "I'm sorry for making you wait, You don't have to anymore"

The tears that were already streaming down her cheeks increased tenfold. It didn't matter that his vow was literally a sentence, he managed to covey many things in that alone. It was not just a vow but a promise; A promise to love her, commit to her, protect her, support her, comfort her, cherish her like she's been wanting and that meant _everything_ to her. Her long unrequited love wasn't so unrequited anymore and it was the best feeling to have someone you loved so much after such a long time love you back.

Sasuke moved her veil back and gently wiped her tears away with both of his thumbs and then did something that pleasantly surprised her. Before the priest could announce them as husband and wife Sasuke had tilted her chin up and touched her lips with his in the sweetest passionate love filled kiss they had yet. This kiss consumed her and sealed the deal of the many promises they had for one another and the start of their life together.

Distinctly Sakura was half aware of the loud cheers behind them. They pulled back only a inch away from each other and stared into each other's eyes, nothing else in that moment mattered but them. Sakura grinned from happiness and wrapped her arms around her now husbands' neck and gave him a deep kiss. whoops mixed in with the cheers that got louder in the background with the second kiss. When they separated Sasuke's eyes smiled, a small one tugged at his lips and that made Sakura happier.

Finally doing right by Sakura Sasuke felt more at peace and happy than he ever had since he was a child, seeing that smile on her face and the happiness radiating off of her was something he's been wanting to see for awhile, She was his number one priority and no words could explain how graced he was to have her in his life, as his wife. His vow was short, he knew but he believed in actions a lot more than he did words and he would show them to her, starting with tonight.

"I hereby am glad to firstly announce to you, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha of the hidden leaf village"

* * *

 _ **A/N- WHEW! I typed this in 2 hours. that has to be a record. Their wedding doesn't stop here, there's still the reception and then the honeymoon! which will all be included in the next chapter that I will upload next Friday :) . Make me as happy as Sakura and tell me what you think of this chapter! I may have teared up just a little bit ; ~ ; I'm not crying you are T.T, It's past my bedtime...I should be sleeping. And that is what I'm going to do right now so see you guys! :) ~Ren**_


	13. Chapter 13: Epitome Of Happiness

**Hiya guys! sorry for it being so late. Some of you might be into Saturday already and I'm sorry, I like to type up the chapters at night where I have some peace and quiet.**

 **That being said I wont keep you from the reading any longer! Enjoy :) ~Ren**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

* * *

'Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka  
Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara  
Nando tsumazuita toshite mo  
For You  
Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
Yume miru koto  
Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite' For you by Azu

 **Chapter 13: Epitome Of Happiness**

 **"TEME.. I'M GLAD YOU FINALLY** snapped out of it. Seeing the two people I care deeply be together is the best thing to have happened to our team. May your relationship last forever" Toasted Naruto with his signature grin as the newly wed couple sat at their own table almost like king and queens.

"Sasuke..." started Kakashi "I'm quite relieved to say that I don't have to guess your sexual preference anymore" He joked and some people laughed, including himself. Sasuke's right eye twitched and Sakura sweat dropped, already preparing for her sensei's funeral speech in her head. "to the love of both of you"

"Sakura...you don't know how much it means to see your face shine with happiness and the twinkle in your eyes return after a very long time. You won Sasuke fair and square and I wouldn't have had it either way. He needs you as much as you need him and I couldn't be more ecstatic for you both. Take care of her Sasuke" Toasted Ino, the sincerity and generosity in her voice made Sakura tear up and she had to stop herself from crying. Sasuke gave her a nod of acknowledgment.

Next was Tsunade's turn, she gazed at her star pupil in pride and love that resembled much of a mother's "No long speech needed. To what Ino said, it's good to see you happy again, truly happy, after all these years. You deserve everything you've ever wanted and more. To you and Sasuke" she winked.

"I always knew this day would come!" said Hinata with glee, her small bump showing, her face glowing. Although her voice was still very soft there was a cheerfulness in it that kept surprising Sakura, she was coming out of her shell a little more. "I knew Kami would come through and that you both will finally be happy with one another." Everyone cheered.

More or less, other's gave them nearly the same speech, wishing for their everlasting happiness and marriage and toasting in their honor. Afterwards everyone came up and congratulated them personally, all the attention was mainly on Sakura but that was fine was Sasuke because this was her day and besides...all of his attention was on her too. When everyone had been chattering and eating the deserts Sakura picked out, a song came on. It's one he's heard her sing sometimes when they were younger, as he figured from the time he's spent with her thus far she listened to the song quite often. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the song immediately and her eyes looked up to the man who was standing, his eyes soft as he held out his hand to her. Stunned but happily so, she took it and let him lead her out to the middle of the clear floor where the Uchiha Crest laid large and unmoving. She sensed the heat rising to her cheeks as her drew her close, one of his hands on her lower back while the other held her hand. Sakura felt as if she might die and go to heaven right there and then, her heart hammered in her chest as their eyes locked and never moved from each other's as they swayed to the song ' _For You'_ by Azu. The meaning of the lyrics wrapping around them like a warm blanket.

Part of the reason why Sakura liked this song so much was because it was a symbol of her hope and love for Sasuke whilst all the beliefs she held dear to her, it was the perfect song. She hadn't requested for any songs to play because she wasn't sure Sasuke had wanted to dance in the first place, she was surprised to find that he knew that this song was close to her heart.

Their foreheads touched and Sakura couldn't help but to close her eyes in complete sweet bliss of this day. Although the steps may be simple she wondered how Sasuke could dance at all, of course his mother could have taught him but she was fairly certain that the young prodigy Sasuke she knew could care less for dances and just wanted to focus on honing his skills.

"An elderly woman taught me" Said Sasuke, as if reading her mind. "When I visited a village that liked to dance whenever they were able." he pulled her closer and the smell of him intoxicated her in a good way, she loved the way he smelled, clean but edgy with his own natural scent that appeased to her. Sasuke's mouth tickled her ear and she shivered in delight, her body telling her of what it wanted "I learned it for this exact moment, for you" his voice was sensually gentle and a bit husky. She opened her eyes to peer at him, something wonderful passed between them as they gazed at one another. They stopped swaying and Sakura put her hands to her husband's chest and raised herself up a little bit "I love you" she whispered, just before the lips met.

"Okay girls!" Exclaimed Sakura grinning as she held her bouquet in her hands and turned her back the crowd of huddled girls behind her. All of them were ready and eager to catch it, more so now that the superstition upped 2x in belief since Sakura caught the bouquet before and got married weeks later.

"1!" Sakura swung in motion but didn't release it yet.

"2!" she swung a bit more

"3!" with a bit more force in that last swing it went over her head and she quickly turned to see the girls try and catch it, it bounced around as the girls tried to grab it but it landed in Ino's hands. The girls awed but Ino looked thoroughly shocked but gleeful as she waved it in the air in victory. Sakura couldn't help but giggle, good for her bestfriend.

The rest of the reception was filled with Sakura taking lots and lots of pictures, even a few with Sasuke for memories sake. She shared a dance with her father and reminisced with her mother. With help from Sasuke they cut the small cake and it was gone near the end. After a long while of the boys conversing with one another and the girls with each other the wedding ended and thus the newly wed couple stood at the gates of Konoha with their bags. It was agreed that Sakura would journey with Sasuke once they were married, he kept to his word and she didn't want to waste anytime going with him. Their friends and family clapped as they waved -Sakura waved- their goodbye. Sasuke to say the least, as cheerful as this day was, he was just finally glad to be able to spend some time with his wife alone.

As soon as they stepped out of Konoha Sasuke gathered his wife in his arms and disappeared at lightening speed, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as they traveled at the same insane speed, listening to calming beat of his heart. Just as she was beginning to doze a little bit they stopped in front of a resort where they'd be spending a few nights.

Sasuke checked them in and Sakura couldn't help but side glance the many women whose eyes lingered on him too long and then looked to her in surprise at figuring that he wasn't on the market. She smiled and Sasuke guided her to their room which was big and comfy and so was the bed as they began to wind down.

It was safe to say that Sakura was a bit nervous, she may be tired but that still didn't stop her mind from wandering to what every married couple did on the night of their first honeymoon but looking at her husband he was just as tired as she was, even though you couldn't really tell, she knew. They took off their wedding outfits and put on something comfortable, of course Sasuke went to the bathroom to give her privacy. When he came back she was in bed and he didn't hesitate to get in beside her.

They faced each other, still not saying anything but talking with the simplest touches that were so filled with meaning. It was clear to both of them that nothing was going to happen tonight but that was fine, because as he pulled her to him and smoothed her long hair away from her face she'd rather their first night be like this. Comfortable, intimate, soothing and every bit of happiness they've been feeling since reuniting. Sakura doesn't know how long it had been when her eyes began to droop listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart but as her eyes shut she barely heard Sasuke say

"Good night, Sakura"

A smile plastered onto her face, this is what the epitome of happiness must feel like.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't want this chapter to be too long doing the honeymoon so I just transitioned into it. The next chapter will be all about it! and it'll be good believe me ;) See you soon! ~Ren**

* * *

'


	14. Chapter 14: Consummation

**A/N:...I'm not even going to apologize because honestly, after 7 months of being inactive that'd be rude as hell so I'm just going to say, Yes.. I know, I suck. I'm not going to explain because you guys just deserve more chapters and I'm hoping, starting with this extremely long one that I won't suck as much to you ;p**

 **Thanks to all of you that stuck by this story! I intend to finish it this year. Welcome new follows and favs :)**

 **You guys are aware that this is Rated M right? Okay, just making sure.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^**

 **SN: Sorry for any grammatical errors in this chapter, I will edit it all when I feel is a good time to do so :)**

 **WARNING: STRONG LEMON TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

Enjoy!~ Ren

* * *

Chapter 14: Consummation

 **WHEN SAKURA WOKE UP** , she woke up to a beautiful sight. The sight of her husband, Sasuke Uchiha, sleeping; The most tranquil and content she's ever seen him. It made a big smile grace her features.

During the night, they moved from their embrace to sleep closely next to one another. His warmth seeped into her, comforting her, soothing her, making her feel safe. She felt the utmost love when he seemed to have woken up (she sensed his chakra signal begin to stir), looked at her and then pulled her back to his chest, lightly kissing the back of her neck that her hair hadn't been covering before falling back to sleep with a satisfied sigh.

She was only awake before he was because it was still dark, nearing sunrise. Sasuke usually awoke when the sun does, but she was so happy with finally being with him she simply couldn't sleep anymore, plus, she wanted to make him breakfast. After getting tired of going to restaurants or Ichiraku (when Naruto dragged her along at his insist) she decided on working on home meals for herself, to hone her cooking skills and give her something to do. She grew quite decent with it, she certainly wasn't a pro but she wasn't horrible either. She was careful of getting up to not wake Sasuke -though she was more than sure he sensed her getting up anyways due to his keen senses- to check out the kitchen. It was any ordinary kitchen, nothing extravagant.

Then she thought of something more appealing.

There was a restaurant near the lobby where chefs served breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And if she was correct Sasuke included that in their package in staying here. So she settled on brushing her teeth and climbing back in bed where her husband still laid on his side, his chest rising and falling with every inhale and exhale. She took this time to admire him and take everything in. Sakura never thought she'd reach this point...finally married to him. After all the hurt and suffering and waiting...she was finally with him, finally acknowledged by him, loved by him. Her eyes watered at the obstacles they've come through and having this peace, this blessing. Her hand reached out to brush his raven locks from his face, he tensed for a moment and then relaxed, taking her hand he brushed a light kiss to her palm that made her heart beat wildly all while having his eyes still closed.

"Sakura..."

She loved the way he said her name, the way he rolled the 'r' and made it sound so sensual when he said it. It made her bite her lip when the huskiness in his voice due to him waking up made it sound that much more exotic. Or maybe that was just his voice.. either way, it sent a heat through her no man was ever able to bring out of her no matter how many times they tried to seduce or her or how many times Ino tried to convince her how 'hot' they were. There was just something..about Sasuke that brought out another side of her. Another side she wanted to let out from the cage of innocence she's been holding it in.

"Hmm?" His obsidian eyes slowly opened and pierced through her soul and stared at her, taking her in. The purplish/orange hue of the upcoming sunrise radiated her skin and gave her a glow that made his breath hitch, he knew she'd grow up beautiful but...she was too beautiful beyond words.

"Hmph...morning"

She smiles "Good-" Sasuke tugged on her hand and pulled her towards him, catching her off guard and capturing her lips with his.

"Mmm..ahh..Sa..su..ke" she moans in their kiss as he moves his lips across hers. This seems to trigger something in him because he turns her on her back, pinning her hands to the bed with his and deepening the kiss, the pleasure rolling through Sakura at this passionate but somewhat steamy kiss was unimaginable. Too soon he broke away and left her panting, eyes glazed with an innocent desire he was sure she wasn't aware of. A small smirk tugged at his lips and she huffed like a pouty child, making him want to chuckle. He was teasing her and Sakura knew it, fine, if he wants to be that way.

Sasuke could only wonder what the sly smile on his wife's face could be about and what she could be up to. He may have married Sakura and knew her before but she has changed, she was no longer a teenager but a woman. Not to mention the fact that they both grew up and still have some bonding to do since they've both changed and her personality as he knows has become more defined.

'Well well...' he thinks with a smirk still on his face. 'It's going to be an interesting day'

"We should prepare for breakfast" Sasuke leapt off of her with gracefulness Sakura doesn't know he could be able to manage just waking up and landed on the ground. "They open at 7 and I detest a crowd" he says with the usual coolness. Sakura blinks then giggles to herself, oh typical Sasuke.

* * *

Now she knew why he wanted to come eat early...though it being earlier than most people would be waking up that still didn't stop the waitresses from oogling and fangirling -while remarkably being able to glare at her at the same time- over her husband. Just imagine if everyone was awake girls would be all over him and men no doubt taking second looks at her. The way Sasuke sent mere gifts from men she had on her doorstep up in black flames she didn't want to know what he would do to an actual man. He was already dealing cold glares to any males in a five meter radius that looked her way and to any females that attempted to flirt with him as they tried to order. Sakura was simply glad she didn't have to bring out her fist on her honeymoon but she wasn't fazed of the sort because Sasuke was Sasuke and his only interest was in her.

Sitting across from him now in a booth as he stared out the window Sakura couldn't help but wonder about a few things she had to ask him while waiting for their food. "Sasuke-kun?..." he glanced at her "What is it?"

"Well..." she was visibly nervous and Sasuke didn't want for it to be that way, for her to be afraid of telling or asking him something. He took her hand in hers and encouragingly squeezed it "Tell me..."

Emerald eyes met dark pools and she nods "I was wondering...what would your family think of me? Do you think...do you think they would like me?"

Sasuke stilled for a visible second before relaxing, he knew a few conversations about his family would be brought up with her sooner or later and seeing as she was his wife and it truly didn't bother him as much as he thought it would anymore. In fact, he wanted to talk about his family with her..give her an insight of what his life was like. "My mother...would have loved you simply because I did. She gets along with everyone and loves everyone, but no doubt she would have liked you. My father...I can't say, I barely comprehended the man more than he did Itachi but I do know that he may be hard on you at first, testing to see if you're worth of marrying an Uchiha because you're not Uchiha blood and he may not be happy about it but he'll accept you because it's what I want and will warm up to you in due time."

His eyes saddened a little "and with Itachi...honestly...I have to say I wouldn't know. I thought I knew everything about my brother, but it turned out I knew nothing so I can't accurately say how I'd think he'd react. For sure though...considering how much he..loved me, he'd want me to be happy with a woman who was best for me and stick by my side." He looked into her gleaming teary eyes "I'd say you fit into that just fine."

"Oh Sasuke" Sakura choked on her words, her throat thick with emotion. "Thank you so much.." He didn't know how much it meant to her to hear that and the fact that he was willing to talk to her about his family and so much while at it made her feel special.

Their food arrived just then, cutting off their conversation momentarily. Sasuke got as expected, tomato miso soup and Sakura got rice balls with a few steaks for the both of them to share with some figs on the side. Sasuke raised a brow at the figs in particular, he remembered during their genin days of Sakura complaining about them. They were on a mission and had stopped at a restaurant and an elderly woman who wasn't in the right state of mind and had witnessed her fawning over him that she suggested 'figs' for ovulation and wished us both luck. They were both as red as apples and Sasuke warned her to stop flirting with him in public, thus hurting her feelings in the process. She then complained majority of the way home how she hated figs and ended up explaining to Naruto the different types of benefits each fruit had.

"I thought you didn't like figs" Sasuke spoke up knowingly and Sakura blushed profusely. "I do...but the old lady had been on to something about figs helping with ovulation. I know...I know were in no rush and I'm not either but I figured this would be the best time to eat them.." She looked up at him from her under thick lashes causing Sasuke to flush in the slightest at the cute face she was making.

"If you need anything please feel free to call me" Said the waitress with a bosom that could have rivaled Tsunades. Her sugary tone implied a second meaning only for Sasuke. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke waited for her to leave, ignoring her until she kept standing there, longer than required.

"Go away. Now" came Sasuke's cold reply, his eyes still on his wife.

"O-of course! f.. me" she flustered and went to leave, glaring at Sakura as she left. Said pink haired kunoichi sighed, was it going to be like this everywhere they went? But of course, this was Sasuke they're talking about here.

Sasuke knew this Sakura asking whether he wanted a child soon or not, knowing reviving his clan was one of his major goals after killing Itachi. "That's fine with me...whether it be a year or two or the next few months is fine with me. As long as you're comfortable with the idea, you will be carrying my child so I want to leave that up to you when you want to become pregnant"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise before they softened with affection and her cheeks colored a pretty pink. "I rather let nature run it's coarse, but I wouldn't mind to helping move it along in that direction tonight" Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised at her sudden boldness, or maybe she was always like that but like he thought before, her personality was more defined and he had a feeling she was going to keep surprising him.

He gives a small smile and Sakura swooned on the inside. They finished eating and Sakura gave him some stories about some mission she's been on, some including Naruto. He didn't mind listening and commenting a few times and she didn't mind doing most of the talking, it gave him more time to study her. The way her eyes sparkled, the way she radiated with happiness, the way her skin glowed, the way her hair -which she hadn't cut in sometime- bounced around her figure as she animatedly told her stories along with hand gestures and ate neatly but ate a lot, the way her soft pink lips smiled. He admired everything about her and surely if it wasn't for revenge being his sole purpose, he was sure they would have been together before he left. At the beginning she was just obnoxious and annoying but she started growing- understanding, more about herself, more about taking missions seriously, more about being strong willed. It was then that he found himself wanting to protect her, needing to, being near her in some way. He thought about her much as a comrade as he did Naruto -even though he would never admit that to him- and where Naruto was like his brother, he cared about Sakura in another way...one he couldn't exactly identify to himself at the time because he was so blinded but when Naruto and him fought for the last time and he looked at her, he knew.

His heart opened up to the thought of love and hate was diminished and underneath under all of it, his love for her came bubbling to the surface; like light coming through the deep depths of darkness he had in his heart.

He didn't deserve her by any means but like he said before..she was his blessing.

They finished eating and they both headed out into the woods a little ways away from the Inn and while Sasuke sharpened his blade Sakura tried to see if she could find any herbs that could come in handy or any at all. She found some and have written them down in her book about what they do, what they could be used for, the recipes to prepare them and so forth. Sasuke said he wanted to head into town and stock up on weapons and such and if Sakura would be alright going back to the Inn by herself. Of course she would be fine, they both knew so she said she'd see him when he got back. She thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to try out that hotspring/bath they had in their room.

She let her robe slide to her feet before taking precaution of stepping into the hot bath. Once she was fully she immersed herself to her neck, letting her hair fan and flow out around her in the water. She could never bathe without herbs and she even put some jasmine floral scent in it, the smell was intoxicating as it was it was invigorating and she allowed herself to close her eyes and relax in it.

* * *

Sasuke was on his way back to the Inn, having bought everything he wanted including food pills and could only wonder what his wife was doing. While he was in town he had overheard of the cherry blossom festival going on tomorrow evening and wanted to ask if she wanted to go. He ignored the many women looking his way and to their room. Quiet as a ghost, he entered and nearly bypassed the bathroom until he saw her, his wife..bathing in the hot spring looking thoroughly relaxed, her eyes closed. Her long pink locks flowed around her in the water until she stood up, they then cascaded around her naked hips is soft waves and just below them her round butt stood out in the most hypnotizing way. Water droplets glistened on her skin and the water from her hair made a stream between her cheeks and Sasuke followed it to where her pink treasure rested as she bent over a little bit and then stood back up .

That was his undoing.

He usually always masked his chakra when going somewhere and that's how he usually left it without much effort and seeing as she didn't know he was there he began to undress himself to join her. Her eyes remained closed, hands smoothing down her hair, running down her neck and then over her breasts which he just got the full sight of because her arms had been covering them before. They were full and plump, and his member was pressing hard against his pants, demanding to be let out and he gave it that satisfactory. Now fully naked and erect, desire to ravish his wife right there and then overwhelmed him. She grew into her curves, the hour glass figure more prominent, her breasts a cup bigger, her hips a bit wider and her butt more round.

He slipped in quietly, the water just reaching a little above his waist, concealing the monster that wanted to slip into that pink treasure and hear the woman that it belonged to moan his name. Sasuke stood behind her and just as a satisfied moan left her lips at the water relaxing her muscles he gripped her waist and pulled her back against him, making her yelp. She was visibly surprised and he unmasked his chakra so she'd know it was him, she gasped as she felt his hard on. "Sasuke?..."

He grunted and kissed her neck, making her relax even more and make her moan as she tilted her head to give him more access. One of her hands made way into his hair as one of his arms wrapped around her torso and the other arpund her breasts to palm the right one. Sakura let out another moan, well Sasuke certainly wasn't shy at expressing his desire and she was secretly glad for that. She swayed her hips against him as he continued moving along her neck with his lips, he grazed his teeth against her skin gently as he pressed more onto his hard on, teasing him. "Sakura" came his guttural voice that sent waves of heat to her core. She spun around and kissed him, pressing herself to him as their kiss became heady with their tongues dancing together. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and with her arms around his neck he lifted her up and step out of the bath and to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed, by damned if they were wet. He could care less and so could Sakura.

She never felt like this before and she desperately wanted Sasuke inside her so much it seemed her wet core had a heart beat. Their pants of their heavy make out was the only sound to be heard in the room. They pulled back shortly to look at each other the electricity flowing between them crackling, both their eyes glazed with want for the other. Sasuke was already settled between her legs but wouldn't give into it yet. He enveloped one of her breasts in his mouth and then swirled his tongue around her pink nub.

Sakura jolted at the sudden pleasure and threw her head back into the pillow as she gasped "Sasuke!"

As he began paying attention to the other breasts and making her shiver with pleasure, her mind was solely on the member that was currently rubbing against her precious virtue. "Please.." she whimpers, as she continued panting. She could care less for being gentle, they could make love afterwards, she just wanted him. She was aware of everywhere her skin touched his, of his mouth on her skin. Her surroundings didn't matter, her senses only focused on Sasuke and foreign experience she wanted more of. He used his hands to raise himself above her, she was so beautiful, flushed and lips swollen from his kisses. "Sakura..." the unspoken question was there and she nods her consent before pulling him back down for a kiss. He positioned himself at her wet center, he pushed the head in the earthshattering pleasure making him clench his teeth. It took everything in him not to plunge all the way in. Sakura held onto his shoulders for support and placed loving butterfly kisses all over her face, shoulders, breasts to ease her nervousness.

"Forgive me.." He puts his lips back on hers as he thrust into her in one swift motion, breaking through her virginity. Her body tensed and she let out a yelp of pain and Sasuke didn't move an inch, giving her time to adjust while continuing placing butterfly kisses all over here and kissing away a few tears that fell from her eyes. After some time she began to rock against him moaning as she did so. "Sakura" he warned tightly, gripping her hips to stop her from moving.

"I'm..okay..Sasuke" she tells him breathily and the seductive look in her eyes unnerved him "Don't hold back on me"

If she kept looking at him like that he sure as hell wouldn't. He pulled nearly all he way out of her and came back into her slick hot pussy, wrapping tight around his manhood as he did this repeatedly, Sakura's whimpers growing into moans. He started off slowly and then picked up his pace as the pleasure began coursing through his body at an unimaginable length. "So..big" Sakura moans and wraps her legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper. He groaned in pleasure and hit a sweet spot that made Sakura writhe under him, he continuously thrust into it and the pleasure from it caused Sakura to dig her nails into his back gasping, moaning loudly "Sa..Saasuuke...YES! ahh mmm" she moved against him in rhythm to his thrusts and found his groaning each time their hips made contact, their bodies making a pounding sound at colliding against one another. Soon he began thrusting into her hard in fluid languid movements both of them expressing their pleasure through loud moans. Sakura arched her back, pressing her chest more against him, this prohibited him to wrap an around her waist and thrust upwards at a new angle that sent both of them reeling at the intensity. He slammed into her for a few moments, sweat beginning to bead his forehead before he rested her back on the mattress took both her hands in his and started pounding her into the bed.

"Dammit Saakurrra.." he pants and groans, his eyes squeezed shut as he kept going to work between her legs. The purr of the 'r' in her name just made the pleasure increase tenfold and her eyes rolled back in her head, her back arching more as she threw her head back and practically screamed. The sound was like music to his ears and he plunged his whole length within her whilst still pounding into her. "Ahhhh! SASUKE!" an explicative was at the tip of her tongue but she bit it down as he filled her time and time again, stretching her, giving her more pleasure than she could handle and hitting her sweet spot over and over and over again. She was reaching a high and she was so close, her nails ran down Sasuke's back and he grunted in pleasure rather than pain. Pain was numb to him over to the pleasure Sakura's hot core was giving her, and she was getting wetter by the thrust so he had to make sure to be careful as to not slip out of her. He was close to as he knew Sakura was. He reached between them and massaged her clit her moans escalating as he did so. Her body began to tremble as she climaxed and Sasuke hissed as he slowed his movements and a climax of his own befallen on him, making him spill his seed deep within her. He kissed her as they both rode out their orgasm until it was over and Sakura relaxed, letting her body slump as the both breathed heavily. Sasuke planted another sweet kiss to her lips and then let some (but not all) of his body weight ease on top of her as he worked to catch his breath, putting his forehead beside Sakura and enveloping her sweet scent.

They finally consummated their marriage.. and hell was it a consummation. One he was certain there was going to be more rounds of throughout the night.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL...if you excuse me I'm going to go bathe in holy water now. Just kidding! No but seriously..I had to take a few sips of water when writing this scene lol. I hope I did it justice! go easy on me it's my first lemon :)**

 **I've been working a lot of my OG stories on wattpad and I'm really thinking about putting Eternal Love on there also. I'm not going to take it off of here of course but it's just a thought so if any of you have Wattpad and want to go read it there I'll have it up as soon as I can!**

 **My wattpad Username is: Renesseme4356**

 **That being said! please tell me what you think and review! your words mean the most to me and I love reading them! 3 Ciao Loves ^.~ See you...it's a surprise ^_^ hehe bye! ~Ren**


	15. Chapter 15: Aishiteru Sakura

**A/N: I'm back! ;) told you my return would be a surprise. Two days later and here we are with chapter 15! This is shorter than the usual one but the average length of all the rest of the chapters before 14 :) I feel some of you might like this chapter as much as you did 14 :3 ^.~**

 **Anyways! there isn't much to say other than I was really surprised at the views this story was getting after I published chapter 14 lol. Specifically for that chapter too. Was it the title? Is that what got you guys to come? haha. I found that very amusing but if you're reading say hi! tell me how you like things so far. I love reviews! and look forward to them every time I publish.**

 **Thanks to all the people that did review last chapter. I appreciate every single one of you.**

CherryxIcedxKisses\- _Haha! Thanks love :) and lol I might need more than a bucket, especially after this chapter too xD_

 **guest 1 that reviewed chapter 14** \- _Thaaank you! ^-^_

 **Guest 2 that reviewed chapter 14** \- _Well here's another chapter! :D their journey will be getting back into the storyline soon :) I'm excited for chapter 17!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or It's characters, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my story ^_^_**

 **Onto the story!** **~Ren**

 **WARNING: LEMON IN HALF OF THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Aishiteru..Sakura

 **HE WAS STILL INSIDE OF HER** , neither of them wanted to move yet; They didn't want to break this precious moment. Their hearts beat together, almost rhythmically in sync. Sakura slowly ran her hand through his raven soft hair, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

What they just did...was indescribable, Sakura couldn't have put it in words even if she wanted to. Although she knew that Sasuke has never had sex before her it was natural the Uchiha prodigy would be so good at it just like everything else he does.

Sasuke raised his head from the pillow, leaning on his elbow to support his body weight as he gazed at his wife. His forehead touched hers and they both closed their eyes in complete bliss.

"Sakura..." He says softly that caused the blossom Kunoichi's heart to beat erratically against her chest. They where near tired because of the stamina most shinobis grow to have as they train. No...this night couldn't end yet. Who knows when they'll get the time to do this again once they hit the road to continue Sasuke's mission in two days.

Sasuke's mind seemed to be going in the same direction because his member -that was still snuggled contently inside her and erect- twitched against her walls, making her whimper. She pecked his lips, moving him on his back, keeping their most intimate parts intact. She gave him another long languid kiss before moving down his neck, Sasuke followed her with his eyes as her lips moved against his leans sculpted stomach before meeting his eyes. He was amused and slightly surprised to see the mischievousness in his wife's eyes.

Sakura straightened herself back up and planted the rest of Sasuke's manhood in her. He grunted in response and she shivered in delight. "Mmm" she placed her hands on his chest and their eyes locked, many meanings passing through them. Slowly she began to rock her hips against him, the pleasure instantly building between them. Sasuke's breathing quickened; His mouth parted slightly, his hands roamed over Sakura's curves as she kept up the same slow sweet pace. Her silky pink tresses that seemed to shine under the moonlight hung over her shoulders, cascading over her breasts and to her stomach.

"Urgh" Sasuke groans, momentarily interrupted from his admiration of her body by the intense pleasure that washed over him due to Sakura speeding up her pace. His hands palmed her luscious behind as she began to ride him, going all the way up to nearly the tip of his manhood to smothering all of his length with her warm juicy walls. Her sensual throaty moans filled the room along with the groans that were coming from him.

Sasuke's hands moved from her butt to her hips, he thrusts upwards into her as she came down on him. That escalated their pleasure to a whole new level and Sakura gasped. Their pace leisurely quickened and before you know it, Sasuke was slamming into her; Sakura had stopped moving at this point as the pleasure was too much for her to move at the moment and her hand grabbed at her scalp as her head was back in sheer ecstasy, her mouth parted but the pleasure was smothering any sound that would have come out.

"Oh my...Sasuke! _Shit._ " She curses as he hits a new sweet spot that made her see stars. He sat up all of a sudden, the action causing his member to go deeper within her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Sakura wasted no time to continue moving against him as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to where her breasts were smushed against his chest and he kissed her.

This kiss wasn't like their many hot heady ones before. it was sweet, passionate and gentle, conveying what their hearts felt for one another. Their breaths mingled together and they moaned into their kiss as their bodies continued to dance exotically in unison.

Soon their passionate sex turned into love making. Sasuke laid her on her stomach and took her from behind-slow, sweet and deep, hitting all of her G spots. He kissed the back of her neck lovingly as she moaned into the pillow. "Sasuuukee..mmm..hah" she mews. After sometime, when they're both nearing their end, he turns her back on her back to finish making love to her. Their eyes stayed on each other until they had another euphoric earth quaking climax and Sasuke spilled another load of his Uchiha seed deep within her. They shared one last satisfying kiss for the night before Sasuke pulled out of her and they embraced side by side, trying to catch their breath.

Sleep was gaining on Sakura fast and before she closed her eyes, she whispered "I love you...Sasuke". A smile tugged on the male uchiha's lips and he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Aishiteru...Sakura"

She smiled weakly and her heart filled with joy. She knows he'll rarely say it so she'll definitely enjoy it when he does. Her eyes closed as sleep finally took her and Sasuke continued watching his wife's angelic face with a small smile before sleep took him too..sometime later.

* * *

The next morning while Sasuke still slept, Sakura woke up with a smile on her face, the act of sex last night replaying in her head causing her to blush. Sasuke looks as if he wouldn't be waking anytime soon and it was already past 8, meaning many people were downstairs eating breakfast in the restaurant as they speak. So she'll make them breakfast, a big one since they skipped dinner last night to consummate their marriage.

First, she made her way to the local baths since she wanted to meet other girls and talk. Sakura was a social person to where her husband was not. On the way there she noticed almost everyone staring at her as she hummed to herself. She could only wonder what she did to cause attention to herself this time, but she couldn't figure what so she let it be. Maybe they've heard of her reputation, it wouldn't be a first time.

As she removed her robe to put a towel around her she moved to where the steam was originating from and saw a few other girls there too. None looked to be shinobi but ordinary civilians, around her age if not a bit older and she was happy with this.

"Good morning ladies" she greets politely with her signature smile and got in the bath, letting go of her towel as she fully submerged herself in the herb filled water which made it look a little foggy. this would do good for the soreness in her body, specifically between her legs. Her and Sasuke went harder than she thought last night.

"Morning" they say in unison, just as cheery and kind until they all looked at her and then did a double take. "Wait a minute!" Said one with long brown hair that reminded her of tenten minus the blue eyes. "Your _his_ wife aren't you?! the Sasuke Uchiha?!"

Sakura sweat dropped. _'Oooof course'_ she thinks to herself. "Yes..." she answers with a small blush and this caused many of the other girls to gather around her in a speed that rivaled shinobi. "Eeep!" Sakura squeaked in surprise.

"You are soo lucky!" one mused

"He is so godly handsome" another one fans herself, appearing love-struck.

"I was for sure he wasn't interested in girls, but he must have been only interested in you! He's so loyal" A blonde gushed.

"Well-" Sakura tries to speak but was interrupted.

"SO, how is he in bed?" Another blonde that seemed identical to the other blonde wiggled her eyes suggestively. Must be twins. Rare.

"Who's to say that we had sex yet?" Sakura feigns innocence. They all burst out laughing and Sakura blanched.

"The whole first and second floor of the Inn could hear you guys. Especially us because were right across from you" Snickered one of the blondes, she wasn't sure which was which anymore.

"Not to mention the love marks all over your skin" Said the brown haired, blue eyed tenten look alike.

Sakura was glad the steam was the reason making her flush and not the mention of her and Sasuke's now sex life and how everyone heard it. Were they really that loud last night? She was pretty sure they heard more of her than Sasuke.

"If you guys heard us then that should be your answer within itself" She mutters and they all squealed.

OKAY. She's had enough of that. Now she could understand why Sasuke found her annoying during their children/genin days. This constant fangirling was insufferable

She stood up and wrapped her towel around herself "Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go make breakfast for us. If you've heard of Sasuke -which clearly you have- you'd know how much he doesn't like being around a lot of people. Especially when eating so pardon me. It was nice meeting you girls."

They aww'd in dismay. "B..but where are you going?! we want details!" pouted one of the blondes.

Like hell.

1\. She was very private about her personal life as she was sure Sasuke was.

2\. If Sasuke hears the stories going around about what they did last night being spread by these girls, he wouldn't stop glaring at her for weeks no matter how much he loves her.

"Bye" she bids gleefully before leaving. She'll continue her bath upstairs in the privacy of her room.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ladies and gentlemen is how Sarada Uchiha was made! Kidding, who knows during this time period when she was made but it has to be during one of their times alone but they had her pretty soon so yeah. We'll get to that for sure.**

 **Eternal Love is on Wattpad btw! just go to my account: Renesseme4356 and you should see it there. It has a lot more visuals I was able to put into it because it's wattpad and I can't really do it on here.**

 **I also made a Sasusaku and Inuyasha and Kagome AMV a few months ago, check that out if you want.**

 **watch?v=k09Zq28OtMw or search 'SasuSaku/Inuyasha and Kagome Battlefield' and you should see it :)**

 **That's all for today! Next chapter will be the cherry blossom festival and then chapter 17 will be a bit of a time jump (3 months) so I hope you're looking forward to it~ See you next time loves \^.^/ ~Ren**


	16. Chapter 16: Sakura Festival

**Hello there blossoms! It's been awhile, yet again. I've had this insane writer's block for the longest time I couldn't seem to get out of but I did and rewrote this chapter and am very pleased with how it turned out so hopefully, you will too.**

 **Some of you that have read my other fanfic may know that I've been really active for the past month now. I think I've updated about 7-8 times alone in the past 3 weeks but then again I haven't kept count, but I know it's a lot to the point where It's surpassed this book in the number of chapters. Now that my other children are well fed with content it's time for me to do the same here too. Originally I wasn't planning on uploading this chapter because I wanted to upload 3-4 chapters at once but I've concluded I've made you guys wait too long for a chapter so this is the least I could do while I get ready to upload multiple chapters soon. Thank you for waiting and being so patient with me! For as long as I am alive, I do not plan on discontinuing this fanfic. I WILL finish it no matter how long it takes me which I don't think will take me very long at all. I hope to finish this fanfic within this year along with my other one.**

clestourgeon31: Sorry to make you wait so long :) I hope you enjoy ^_^

Guest that reviewed chap 1: Oh I know, the format is extremely annoying now that I've tried to read it myself and I will be changing it soon. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Arila93: If you hadn't said you weren't a native English speaker I would have thought English was your first language lol. It's okay, your English is exceptional and I appreciate your review. I'm glad you think the characters are well rounded and just the right fit because that was what I was going for. I am aware that my grammatical errors in previous chapters are disastrous, I've improved much more over these past few months and plan on re-editing soon. (Honestly, how could you guys read that? oh my goodness, I cringe.) So I understand why you'd rate it a 7/10. I will most definitely continue and this story will not be one of those fanfics that remain unfinished. I think I'd probably rip my own hair out xD

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto and its characters are not mine, they belong to the great Kishimoto and his genius mind for blessing us with them and all that good stuff.**

 **Happy reading! It's kind of long ;P ~Ren**

* * *

~* Sakura, when I see it all hit the ground my heart gets weak

'Cause that dream that you and I had made it still so clear in me

and I wonder if that day will come where we can make it real..

Baby, will, I ever... see you?

Sakura, will I breathe again? *~ Sakura By Che'Nelle (English Version)

 **Chapter 16: Sakura Festival**

 **SAKURA HAD NO IDEA WHERE** Sasuke Uchiha was taking her, but she didn't question him when he told her to get ready and wear a kimono. It had been after the dinner she made them. He had done his dimension checks (which took him an hour or so) and while he had done that Sakura took it upon herself to make dinner. She also wondered how to break it to said Uchiha that majority of the INN heard them-her-last night and knew what they had been doing. She wanted to bring it up first lest he was confronted by someone else about it (No one would be so bold but Sakura wanted to take precautions) so, in a way, as this was her 'We're-married-now-and-I'd -like-for-you-to-taste-my-cooking' it was also her 'Don't-be-angry-about-others-knowing-of-our-sex-life-and-potentially-fatally-injure-them' type of dinner and it went a little something like this...

 _The sound of the front door of their INN room opening alerted the Pink Kunoichi of her husband's arrival. She hastily made sure all was in place, the pillows for them to sit on for the miniature table and the candles illuminating the soft and just right amount of light so it will be easy on Sasuke's eyes. They weren't in the danger of going blind if he used his special abilities too much but now if he used it excessively it'll put a strain on his eyes where it tended to be annoying so she wanted to make it easier for him. That and it set the mood. After last night...she..her body yearned for Sasuke yet again, it couldn't get enough of them being joined. Not only did it feel good pleasure wise but it also made her feel like as if their spirits were one as well and it was a feeling she couldn't ever get tired of. Maybe it was because they were newlyweds, maybe it was because they experienced sex and their bodies wanted that again and again until it had their fill either way...she just wanted to experience it again._

 _Did this make her a nympho? If she ever told Ino how she felt this very moment she'd never hear the end of it!_

 _"What are you blushing about?.."_

 _Sasuke's voice made Sakura jump a bit, she had gotten lost in the memories of last night and forgot about the reality where he had come in. She shakes her head of her unknowing blush and goes to kiss him on the cheek as a greeting. He was very much taking in the scene and there was almost a familiarity on his face she could make out. This was his first time coming home (well..it wasn't exactly their home home) to someone waiting for him, his wife, now his family and now a cooked meal. A meal that he hadn't had to cook himself and was already prepared for him. Sakura's eyes softened at the rare but small look of vulnerability on his face that was only lasted a few seconds and was then graced with the tiniest smile._

 _"I'm home.."_

 _Sakura's eyes brightened at hearing that for the first time, it felt so refreshing. Her eyes glistened but didn't well with tears as she said: "Welcome home."_

 _She took off his black cloak and wrapped it around herself, it smelled like Sasuke and there was something about that still made this whole thing feel like a dream. Sasuke raised a brow in amusement but didn't comment, if anything..he liked it on her. She gestured towards the table "I've made dinner...I've only started cooking recently but I wanted to do this for you."_

 _"Sakura...you didn't have to-"_

 _"But I do! I mean..I want to." She met Sasuke's slightly widened eyes with her determined ones. "It's another way of showing you I care and love you. So..let me do this..for you" Sasuke looked at her for a long time before his features softened and he bent down, cupped her cheek with one of his hands and pressed a tender, chaste kiss to her lips. "Arigatou.." Sakura's blush was back and her eyes were twinkling with happiness._

 _A few moments later..._

 _"...Sakura..."_

 _The sanin student perked up and she was sure if she was a dog her ears would be pointed inattention and her tail wagging with anticipation. She had been silently awaiting his feedback on her cooking when he took a bite out of his riceball wrapped in seaweed and dipped it in soy sauce. She had kept her attention on her plate and while their silence wasn't exactly uncomfortable it was charged with the weight of Sasuke's judgment and Sakura's curiosity. When he said her name she looked up to see his plate wiped of food and it's only been about 5 minutes give or take._

 _"This meal was..."_

 _Incredible? Satisfying? Delicious? Exquisite?_

 _"Decent"_

 _Sakura nearly lost her balance from standing up on her knees and fell over. Her cheeks puffed as she pouted, it wasn't exactly the response she was looking for but at least it wasn't terrible and he was being honest. Sasuke silently chuckled to himself at seeing her pout and displeased face and beckoned her near with his finger. She glanced at him, did a double take, her pout disappeared as she leaned over the table to brace herself for his lips. Instead, she felt two fingers against the mark on her forehead and she blinked at the soft face of her beloved. "Practice more. I'll help you." Sakura grinned. She liked the idea of them doing something together "Hai! o-oh.. and um..." her face turned a slight shade of pink as she peered at her husband sheepishly. "I've found out that...the whole INN heard me last night and now they all know of what we were doing..." she had expected Sasuke to glare and his eye to twitch but instead he 'hmm'd', closed his eyes and a small smirk settled on his face. She shrieked at the triumph, smug look on his face. "Sasuke!"_

 _"Get dressed. We're leaving soon" was all he said before taking their dishes to the sink._

And here she was going through her bag until she realized the only kimono she owned was that of her traditional bridal kimono. She certainly couldn't wear that one. She'll have to go to the clothing shop downstairs to see if they had any. "Sasuke! I'll be back, I'm going downstairs to see if they have any kimonos!"

"No need," he said from the kitchen. "Huh?" she cocked her head and he went to the closet and pulled out an elegant black kimono adorned with pink cherry blossoms.

"O-oh" Sakura gasps in awe, words escaping her. She's never expected Sasuke to buy her anything much less a dress. Another pleasant surprise. A soft smile made way to her face as she took the smooth silk-like fabric in her hands and held it close to her, "It's lovely, thank you"

Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes on her cute grateful face without feeling the need to blush so he (almost bashfully if Sakura didn't know any better) looked away and cleared his throat, "Yeah..."

While she went to go get ready, Sasuke put on the proper clothing for the festival but an attire particularly simple. He didn't care much for his wear, he wanted Sakura to stand out. The festival 'is' named after her. And not because her name translated into 'Cherry Blossom' in Japanese, but also because the festival was dedicated in her honor.

"To the legendary woman who cured my daughter's disease she's been burdened to deal with for years, Sakura Haruno, this festival is named after and goes to her. May she come and visit again soon one day." rejoiced a happy father-who seemed to be the leader of this small village-addressing the crowd huddled around him as he announced the first 'Sakura Festival ever' with a little girl clinging to his side who no doubt must be the cured little girl. Sasuke had come to town to replenish his tools and look for specific weapons while Sakura had been back at the INN bathing (unbeknownst to him until he returned) and Sasuke made it his personal mission to fulfill these peoples' wishes and knew a festival was something Sakura would thoroughly enjoy. He'd like to see the smile he'd know she'd have on her face.

"Okay, done!" announced Sakura as she exited the bathroom. Sasuke peeked at her and was about to look away when his eyes didn't move, they stayed glued on her, he couldn't look away. Sakura's hair was curled in soft waves and a side of her hair was being held back by a cherry blossom clip. She wore light make up that he wouldn't have noticed was there had he not been examining her closely. Her lips were colored a light pink to match her hair and the blossoms on her dress and she did _something_ to her eyes to make them look bigger and her eyelashes fuller. Lastly, she held onto a small black hand purse and that was it. She didn't do much or take very long at all but...still..she looked...

Sakura was a bit concerned, her husband looked..traumatized? entranced? hypnotized? Hard to tell, she's never seen this look on his face before. What she _could_ tell was that she caught him off guard by her appearance, she just didn't know whether it was a good or bad reaction.

Maybe her look was too bland.

Maybe she should have applied more make-up, done something more with her hair perhaps.

Sasuke could tell his wife was beginning to overthink her appearance and he 'hmphed' and lightly brushed his lips against her forehead. They lingered there for a few moments before he pulled away and tipped her chin up si her emerald irises could meet his obsidian ones.

"You're beautiful...now let's go"

Sakura's eyes gleamed with a few unshed unnecessary happy tears she rapidly blinked away and her smile widened, "Hai! let's go"

* * *

"This looks familiar...I'm sure I've been in this village before" commented Sakura as her feet just touched the ground and she unwound herself from Sasuke's grip around her waist. Instead of walking there they teleported via Sasuke's eyes. It'd be hard to jump from tree to tree by foot in a kimono and this village was a little farther than a decent walking distance.

"Have you?.." Sasuke states more than asks.

"Yeah.." her eyes turned inward as she relived being here a few months ago. "I hope Hatori is alright now.." she says more to herself than anyone else. Sasuke glanced at her, she was very much worried about the girl and wanted to see her again. "If she lives here, she'll turn up soon."

Sakura smiled a little, "I suppose you're right. Let's enjoy ourselves."

They had to admit, this place was breathtaking. 'Still' thought Sakura. On her way home from a mission, she passed this small village and was drawn to it by the many cherry blossoms around it so she settled in for the night in hopes to tour around it the next day since reporting back to Kakashi (the Hokage at the time) wasn't much important and she could do so via a scroll and a bird. So tour she did but she soon realized that many of the civilians stayed indoors. Some people with shops explained to her that the cherry blossoms caused allergic reactions but only for people in this village and no one knew why. They were adamant about leaving their serenity and thus endured it by wearing masks and staying inside. It occurred to Sakura that a strong genjutsu was placed on the cherry blossom petals so when they fell they caused the civilians to get sick. The kunoichi simply released the genjustu from each tree, she doesn't know how long it's been there or why but it was easy enough to get rid of and didn't go asking questions.

All she told them was that she was a specialized medical ninja and has handled the situation so they could go outside. When they heard of her name they instantly knew of her reputation and pleaded they look at their lord's daughter. Sakura couldn't pass up helping so she did and as usual, all turned out well and the girl had a disease that they had recently developed a cure for. She set out again and promised the admiring little girl she'd come again one day to see how she was doing.

And now she was back and at the...

"Ne..Sasuke-kun? What is the name of this festival?"

"The Sakura Festival" he answers as he puts a hand on her lower back to guide her around the many people that did double takes and stared. They definitely recognized Sakura, soon the whole village will know of her return.

'Oh, that makes sense. Cherry blossoms and all' Sakura thinks to herself. It was that time of year for them too, it was the perfect bloom where they also lost a lot of their petals but seemed to keep regenerating until the fall.

They wandered around to each booth and like Sasuke suspected, almost every person recognized her and praised her and asked how she was doing. She and the person would chat animatedly for a bit and then Sakura would introduce Sasuke. If it was a girl they'd certainly size him up and give him admirable if not longing looks (to which he give them blank stares back) until Sakura said that he was her husband and some would fall back completely and some continued to give him subtle looks. Looks that he ignored and kept his eyes on his wife. It wasn't only the women that have done this, men perked up at seeing her-while cautiously sparing him a glance- and were 'extra' friendly. It wasn't soo much the friendliness that bothered Sasuke but the sugary almost seductive like tone in their voice. Sasuke would give them death glares (glares that Sakura never noticed) and they would cease and then also back up when Sakura introduced them and Sakura smirked at their crestfallen faces. They spent time playing the various games, all the games they won due to Sakura's strength or Sasuke's precise accuracy in hitting targets. It paid in their favor that they were also ninjas.

Sakura enthusiastically dragged them both from booth to booth, oblivious to the attention and curiosity their presence and them being together was drawing. He was content to watching her have fun and seeing her eyes light up at things she found amusing like cherry blossom shaped rice balls and cherry blossom shaped marshmallows covered in a strawberry syrup. Many things were cherry blossom inspire including lanterns with cherry blossoms on them, a fan with blossoms on it that Sasuke won for her at one of the booths, and jewelry and accessories. Soon, the pulled away from the festivities and headed towards the bunch of cherry blossom trees placed in an artistic way.

There was a bridge Sakura had been eyeing, a shallow clear blue river that sparkled in the moonlight flowed beneath it with koi fish. The cherry blossom trees lined together on both sides of the edge of the river, their trunks curving over the bridge so the branches covered with cherry blossoms overshadowed the bridge. The bridge floor was coated with blossoms, all they saw was pink but it was so beautiful. More of the blossoms continued to fall from its branches and Sakura twirled in the middle.

"Sasuke look! It's so pretty, I wish we had a camera"

What Sakura didn't know was that Sasuke did have a camera. He's been taking a few pictures of her when she wasn't paying attention and he had his sharingan all night also so he can visualize this experience again just in case he has to leave her for awhile. His mission wouldn't ever be over until he was sure any threats to the life have been vanquished and who knows how long that could be but Sakura couldn't stay with him on this journey forever. So he'll cherish the time they did have together and make sure each memory was memorable.

A tiny voice from behind him gasped and Sasuke glanced at the little girl he's noticed cling to her father the last time he was here. She wasn't looking at him but the person beyond him. "Sakura-san! you came back! I'm all better now, see?" the girl runs up to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hatori!" she picked up the small girl, most likely the age of 6 and twirled her around, Hatori letting out gleeful giggles until she was put down. "It's so nice to see you again. You look much better now I see. Have you been a good little girl?"

While the two chatted, Sasuke was aware of the creepy intuitive old lady with the knowing glint in her eyes beside him. He grunted uncomfortably. "You're everywhere." for an old lady he doesn't know how she could be at so many places in her frail condition and he was always slower than usual when detecting her presence.

"Lovely wife you've got there," she says with a secretive smile.

"Yes.." let it be known he's never told her he's had a wife. She just always...knew things. It reminded him of his grandmother and how she got weird sometimes and seemed to know everything she shouldn't have been able to know. The same applied to this woman and the similarity was so uncanny it made him uncomfortable. He's tried to rationalize her know-it-all behavior on how she might be part of the Yamanaka Clan with the ability to invade people's minds and she might have a special technique but she was not a ninja. Not an ounce of chakra in her.

"May I?" she asks. Sasuke pursed his lips as she referred to Sakura who was now speaking with the lord and then gesturing to him. He simply nods and as the lord and little girl bid their farewells Sakura came back up to him. "The lord gave me a cherry blossom necklace and an assurance that everything is free for us when we come to visit" She sweat drops and then looks around him. "I saw an old lady with you..where did she go? Did you know her?"

Sasuke grunts and narrows his eyes behind her. Sakura followed his eyes and nearly lept out of her of her skin when she saw the piercing blue eyes of the old lady. How'd she? Sakura didn't even feel her- it was like she was a ghost popping up out of nowhere. The old lady took Sakura's hand in both of hers and after awhile smiled. "You'll be a great mother one day," she stepped back and bowed to both of them. "I wish you both well" and then she left.

This left them in a funny silence. Sakura blinked once, twice, thrice. "T-that was..."

"Creepy" Sasuke deadpans.

Sakura shook off the weird encounter and took Sasuke's hands in hers. She knew he wasn't one for showing public affection, he's barely touched her all night but no one was around now and she figured he wouldn't mind. He didn't. She sat them down on a nearby bench still on the bridge and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sasuke relaxed into her closeness and touch.

"I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time," She smiled with her eyes closed. "Tonight was perfect. Specifically, because I was with you"

"Hmm..." Sasuke leaned his head against hers.

"You know...there was a time that felt like this, except it was in the daytime, where I wanted you to kiss me. Naruto had cloned himself to look like you so I didn't notice but at the time I didn't think anything it could be more romantic...I was wrong." Taking his face in her hands she whispers " You'll never know how much you mean to me. I love you more than words can describe..let's stay together forever, okay?"

Sasuke put his hand over one of hers, his expression tender and affectionate. His heart warmed and fluttered. "Even when we're no longer on this earth" he promises and meets his lips with hers. She sighs in content and leans into him, moving her lips against his in a love filled kiss.

She used the fan he won for her and opened it to shield their kiss from any onlookers that might be passing by. And they continued to kiss, under stars, under the moonlight, under the cherry blossoms with the sound of others enjoying the Sakura Festival all around them.

This..was certainly a night to remember.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think so far! I appreciate every single one of them and they brighten my day ^.^**

 **After this fanfic is done I kind of want to do a SasuSaku if there was no Uchiha massacre, that seems like it would be an interesting storyline but I dunno...we'll see.**

 **Next up is a three month time jump! ;) what do you think is going to happen next? See you!v~Ren**


	17. Chapter 17: Three Months Later

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back and it's spring break. I've limited myself from uploading until I got my grades together. Don't try to be a full-time student, work on four books at once and try to maintain a healthy lifestyle all at once as well .-.**

 **Disclaimer; Naruto is not mine...nor are any of its characters, they belong to Kishimoto.**

 **clestourgeon31: Here is the time skip! :) Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you're liking it :D**

 **CherryxIcedxKisses: Haha xD sometimes you need sweet and fluffy to balance out the hot and spice ;3**

* * *

Chapter 17: Three Months Later

 **SASUKE WAS GETTING IMMENSELY ANNOYED**. Why? he couldn't figure that out and that was one of the reasons why he was in such a bad mood. The second was Sakura's needing to stop every two hours because she was exhausted although they had just resumed their journey today after a two-day break. She complained of feeling light-headed and her feet hurt and were constantly swelling.

Should he be worried? Sure. But she was a medical ninja, she can resolve her problem and identify it more than he can do anything about it and if it were serious, she would tell him. So no, he wasn't worried at this exact moment. What he was more focused on was why he couldn't figure or find out who has been tailing them for the past two weeks. It was driving him mad. He doesn't know how Sakura hasn't noticed yet, but her recent illness the past few weeks could be distracting her senses.

They haven't shown themselves yet, whoever they are, but he could sense their chakra. It was only one and no matter how hard he thoroughly examined the area around them he didn't see anyone, but at the same time, his sharp senses said they were near -always near- and they were never wrong. Any ninja could sense chakra if not masked, even a genin, so it highly unlikely that he could be wrong. So what the hell was it?

The chakra suddenly appeared one day and then disappeared the next, then came again and stayed for a few days before vanishing once more. The most unnerving part? He/She's chakra was similar to his and Sakura's, almost as if it were combined. Was this Orochimaru's doing? Sasuke could only wonder what kind of twisted creep shit he was scheming now with his love for immortality and need to defy death. Him and Sakura being one of the strongest people in their world, he wouldn't be surprised if the satanic snake incarnate of the devil would somehow get ahold of his and Sakura's DNA and make some being with their abilities so he could take over its body and try and dominate the leaf village again. Which Sasuke would have to eliminate in order to keep Konoha's peace. Maybe he _should_ check in with Orochimaru after all just to make sure he wasn't causing any trouble. It wasn't apart of his mission keeping eye on him per se but you never knew with him and it couldn't hurt.

Was it the upcoming cold front or was something wrong with her? Sakura couldn't put her finger on it. One thing's for sure..her feet her like hell. They ached and throbbed and swelled and she fell on her knees in fatigue for the third time that day. A rise of nausea overcame her like a storm cloud.

"Again?" Sasuke, who had walked in front of her as she ended up trailing behind, hissed coldly and Sakura flinched in the slightest. Her darling husband has been agitated lately and she had no idea why but he wasn't the only one whose mood has been all over the place.

"You think you're the only one who's frustrated?" Sakura glared. "My body is misbehaving weirdly and as a skilled medical ninja, I can't determine what's wrong with me. Not only that, but it's interfering with our journey and making me a burden. Which I hate'. So no, you're not the only one irritated Sasuke" She snaps, attitude coating every word that caught Sasuke off guard. Noticing his obvious surprise and how she chewed him out she apologized, "G...gomenosai" she looked down, her hair now short again and touching the tip of her shoulder and tip of her back with a curl to its ends, covered her face and eyes as her hands fisted in her lap.

Sasuke's frown softened and he sighed. "We'll rest here for the night," he says, almost gently. He shouldn't have taken his frustrations out on her. He never considered that her dilemma could have a negative effect on her too.

There it is again! That same chakra from before spiked to life and made every cell in his body go on high alert. He was getting tired of this, not only was his patience getting lost but his wife was in no condition (or rather he didn't want her to with how she was feeling) to fight. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and scanned the area, no chakra he could visibly see but he-

His eyes had brushed over Sakura and then he did a double take on her. She not only had her chakra signature but another, one that glowed small in her stomach and was mostly masked by her own. Sasuke stilled, his whole body acting as if it was under paralysis. It all made sense now. Every single symptom Sakura has been having, the chakra that was like theirs. Why hadn't he figured this out sooner? It was so simple.

Sakura's pregnant.

With their child.

His child.

An Uchiha child.

A living being they created out of their lovemaking, a child he now had to protect with his life. A child that was his _family._ Pregnant. She's pregnant, he's going to be a father. His knees weakened but he refused to let them give out. There was something about this that filled Sasuke's heart with more peace. He's lost his family and now he has his own, a wife and a child that would be there to welcome him home, people that would love him unconditionally and vice versa, people that would-

...no. He couldn't. Not when he still had his mission. He's said it before, Sakura could not stay with him for so long while on this journey. Who knows how many threats could arise and she'd be put in harm's way but it was not only her he had to worry about now, they have a child to care for and make sure survived. If the news of a new Uchiha heir got around, he/she could be in danger especially since they had a good chance of inheriting the Sharingan, it'll be a target on their back. Sasuke couldn't have that. He rather have his family safe and thriving in Konoha than with him always on the move and never settling. He didn't want to take his chances with putting them in danger no matter how strong Sakura was and could protect herself and their child just for them to stay with him.

If he lost them...there'd be no saving him from the darkness again, and the last thing he wanted was to become another Madara. His view of reviving his clan wasn't just to increase the number of Uchiha's but to cleanse his clan's name and make it honorable after what Itachi has done (no matter the reason). He wanted the view of his clan to start anew, not for people to fear it, but to be aware of its strength and to discontinue the Uchiha curse of hatred because they love deeply.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura calls. The intense look her husband was giving her confused her. And it wasn't the kind of intense look he'd give her in the bedroom either, it was something else. He seemed to focus back to life and Sakura pressed a hand to his forehead. "Are you okay? are you sick?" She couldn't ever remember a time Sasuke got sick in their genin days. He was such a health fanatic. "You don't seem to have a fever...but your face is a big flushed.."

Flushed it was because while he had learned the news of her carrying his child his mind wandered to _how and when_ that child was conceived. His flush wanted to grow at the times they've climaxed together but he quickly pushed it aside. Now wasn't the time for that and he was blaming his testosterone for thinking such things because he hasn't touched her in that way since they've been out resuming their journey. He couldn't risk getting caught off guard and when having sex with her all of his guards were down. They couldn't necessarily do that when they settled on a secluded part of the woods for the nights and sure they could go to an INN but he couldn't miss anything out of the ordinary and anything out of the ordinary doesn't happen around villages where many people resided. But now...in her condition...

Sasuke took her hand from his forehead and looked away, scanning the area with his sharp eyes. "I'm fine..." Looking back at her, _she_ did look flushed and he knew it couldn't be because she had been thinking of the same dirty thoughts he had. She had a fever. Not good for the baby if it gets too high. Dammit.

Sakura was feeling incredibly light-headed and just wanted to lay down, she began to rely on a tree to keep her upright but Sasuke gathered her in his arm and transported them to a waterfall he's been before that has a dry cave hidden behind it. Standing on the water, Sasuke used his Chidori to split the waterfall until he could jump into the cave without getting them wet.

Sasuke had nothing to lay Sakura on so he sat as close to the waterfall as he could, the small splashes were cool and refreshing on his skin. He sat Sakura on his lap and rested her head on his chest. He was too tired himself to try and transport them to a nearby village or walk there while carrying his pregnant wife. The night air was cool but not too cold and not a sound was made from any creatures in the night. Sasuke wondered (even many times before) if this is what it felt like when peace among the nations was truly reached.

'We also have you to thank for that' wrote Naruto after Sasuke sent a report that everything was peaceful so far and nothing was awry with Kagua.

After putting a cold cloth on Sakura's forehead to reduce her fever, Sasuke closed his eyes to preserve his energy but kept his sense alert. With a child on the way, he'd do everything in his power to keep the peace in this world so he/she would never have to experience the amount of hatred he has. Even if it meant...he'd have to go on this journey/mission for the rest of his life.

Sakura had the weirdest, most vivid dream she's ever had and even so she couldn't remember most of it other than her and a very beautiful infant she held in her arms. She said her name, it was a girl and it started with an 'S' like her and Sasuke's. Opening her eyes, she found Sasuke staring at the waterfall she thought she'd only had been hearing in her dream. It looked as if he could see beyond the waterfall with how intensely he was looking at it.

"You're awake," Noticed Sasuke. No doubt he felt the stir in her chakra.

"What happened?" Sakura's groggily asked. After a nap, she still had no idea why she felt so fatigued. "You passed out" Sakura snapped to attention, "I did?!" Now Sasuke could see Sakura was in her 'Medical Ninja' mode he's come to know so well. She was trying to place her symptoms and what the cause for them could be. After a few moments, she looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "Did you watch over me? Thank you"

"a-ah"

Getting up from his lap and stretching, Sasuke got up as well. "You need to see a nurse" Sakura frowned a bit, there was no need for that when she herself was a medical ninja. "but-'

"Do you know what's wrong with you?" he countered and she flushed in embarrassment. A medical ninja like her should be able to determine her own illness, but then she really didn't know what could be wrong with her. Maybe it was just the flu.

"I'm sure it's just the flu." that wasn't entirely true because she didn't exactly have the symptoms for that. She peeked around the waterfall and the water looked so clear she couldn't help but to remove her clothing. Sasuke nearly choked on his spit at abruptly seeing his naked wife, "what are you doing..."

"Going for a swim! I feel gross. Feel free to join" with the excited like grin on her face Sasuke concluded that she was definitely better. "No thanks," he closed his eyes again. His wife didn't try to persuade him anymore to come in and he had a damn near panic attack when Sakura dived into the water feets below.

He didn't know if women so early on this stage of pregnancy could do such things but he knew if she happened to be farther in she wouldn't have even thought about it.

So he got up and jumped through the waterfall to stand on the water just to find her wet and standing, eyes wide and a hand on her belly. It looked as if she finally realized it. Sakura turned him, "S-sasuke...I...I'm"

"Pregnant." Sasuke finished. "You're pregnant Sakura." he says softly while his eyes stayed on her naked belly.

...Those figs must've really did the trick.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is overdue, my apologies but I have some news~ (Hey that kinda rhymes!)**

 **Eternal Love will be getting a spinoff! Not your typical spinoff I might add, can you guess what the spinoff might be about or who is the MCs of it? I'll be posting about the details at the end of this book along with 'another' book I plan on doing (or well...I've already started) and it is a Naruto AU but I'll give more details on that if any of you are interested in another A/N chapter :) It involves another Uchiha/Uzumaki duo that is not Sasuke and Naruto but two characters named Renesseme Uzumaki and Kurai Uchiha ;p**

 **What do you think is next for SasuSaku?** **See you later! ~Ren**


	18. Chapter 18: Littlest Uchiha

A/N: Hey guys! If you happen to read this before I edit it, ill do A proper AN when i wake up. Its really late here but i didnt want to go to sleep without updating so here it is!

 _Dear Littlest Uchiha;_

 _I've only known about you for a week now, but you've been growing inside me for three months! Three months you went undetected by me and your father and I'm the most skilled medic next to Tsunade and your dad as much of a god in his own right along with Naruto. I like to call them Kami incarnates. Your father hates it while Naruto (Your uncle) entertains it._

 _Whether you are a boy or a girl, I can't wait to meet you along with your father. I believe he may be more excited than I am, if that's possible. One things for sure...you are going to be one well loved kid and who knows, maybe I'll embarrass you one day and read some of these at your wedding, only because mama loves you sooo much already._

 _Your mom,_

 _Sakura._

"Sasuke!" Calls the pregnant Kunoichi.

"Hmm?" He answers. This time he was cooking dinner for them. They had came back to the village that had threw the Sakura festival and stayed there for the past week due to bad weather. Sasuke didn't want Sakura to get sick, especially since she was pregnant now but tomorrow they were leaving to continue their journey.

They had a long debate about this last night when Sasuke had come back from whatever it was that he does when scanning for any threats or traces of Kaguya. While Sasuke wanted Sakura to stay here and he'd check in periodically while he traveled; Sakura reminded him that she was pregnant not disabled and she can still travel, plus she didn't feel comfortable being away from Sasuke while pregnant in a place she didn't know.

Sasuke warned her about potential dangers and putting their baby at risk but then Sakura reminded him not to doubt his OR her skills and that they can very well protect their baby along with she can herself. The only thing that reassured him was when she made a point that she'd be safer with him if anything were to happen in the villages and that if needed she's developed a new skill where she can form a hard chakra barrier around her belly for the baby's extra protection if needed.

It wasn't until she demonstrated that he eased up a bit but he still wasn't fully on board with her traveling too much. So they both came to an agreement to stop by villages and take shelter every once in awhile as soon as she had any signs of discomfort. Sakura thought it was fair enough and they both settled.

"Is there anything you would like for me to write to our littlest Uchiha for you?"

 _P.S your father says '...' don't worry. He's smiling :) ._

Sakura gets up from her bed and passes a large mirror before she came back to it and stared at herself. When she had went to the hospital to get an ultrasound two days ago, she pulled up her shirt to see a barely noticeable curve to her belly. It still wasn't so noticeable unless you really looked but it grew a bit bigger. "Sasuke look! My belly got bigger see," she points to it while grinning, like an excited child.

Sasuke peered at Sakura as she walked to him and kept his eyes solely on her belly and didn't give the rest of her body a glance. His lips tugged upward a bit before he resumed cooking, "If you had eaten like you were supposed to this week you'd be bigger." He lightly chastised.

You see, Sakura was only wearing her undergarments under an untied robe and she's been like this all day since she was home all day sleeping. Sasuke had openly stared at her when he saw what she was wearing when he first walked in, but his face gave nothing away.

Only his pants did.

But when he learned that she hadn't eaten and have only been sleeping like the fatigued pregnant woman she was, he was quick to make her something.

 _'You can't skip meals, you need more nutrients than you normally would, you're pregnant Sakura.' He had said._

 _'I know what I want and it's not food' she had muttered under her breath. She was sure he heard it but she wanted him to touch her, he hasn't that way since they conceived this child._

"That's easier said than done," she pouts and crosses her arms. "I can't stomach much and my appetite is little to none." She sighs. "Although this is normal for some pregnancies. I'm sure I'll be eating more often once I'm in my second trimester," she could practically feel her organs move to try and make space for the baby and it was a light discomfort.

Putting a lid over what Sakura thinks is soup, Sasuke turns to her and tips her chin up before placing a kiss on her lips. Sakura sighs contently and and wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck as the kiss melts her to her core and made her feel fuzzy all over. Too soon Sasuke pulled away and Sakura was left disappointed again. She wasn't going to beg, definitely not for sex but an idea flickered in her head and she grinned mischievously and walked away to resume extracting a particular liquid from a plant.

Sasuke saw his wife walk away with a victorious smirk and could only shake his head in amusement at what she could be up to in that head of hers. He wasn't sure he wanted to know...maybe it was best if he didn't.

Dinner was very amusing. While Sasuke made sure she ate every last bit of her curry and rice (she had to admit it was pretty good and would have gone for seconds if she hadn't felt a bit nauseous.) He had been reading a pregnancy/baby book. Since Sakura was 3 months and a half he read what she was experiencing now and what to look forward to in the fourth month.

He was so engrossed that Sakura went to sit in between his legs and read what he was reading.

'Swelling of breasts'

Sakura sweatdrops, 'Yup. I've noticed that right away' she muses. Her A cups were now a good B cups. Peering down at her breasts in her bra, she couldn't help but feel fascinated by the fact that they were bigger and on her body. She poked and probbed at them her body shaking with her silent giggles. Sasuke noticed what she was doing and stiffened.

He's been paying even more attention to her body than he usually would now that she was pregnant, just to catch any subtle changes. Her breast enlargement was something he noticed right away. She was wearing a sports bra but she'll need a bigger size soon.

Now she was messaging them...

"Sakura," said Sasuke gruffly a hint of huskiness laced his voice. "What are you doing?"

His wife tipped her head back to look up at her husband as he was looking down at her. Her eyes were clouded with desire so much her emerald eyes looked a few shades darker. Her hand came up to cup his cheek and bring his lips down to hers.

Their lips brushed against the other and they breathed each other in. Their hearts started to race and eye contact maintained as Sasuke slowly put the book down. Sakura's breath hitched as his hand caressed down her neck and between her breasts until it fully cupped one. That's when their lips met hard, deep kiss that overwhelmed them both in all the right ways.

Mix the built up sexual tension over the past months and Sakura's raging hormones and it was like setting off fireworks.

Sakura broke the kiss to turn around and straddle Sasuke, sitting right ontop of his hard on. He groaned as their mouths reconnected and Sakura grinded against him. Her moans as they kissed and their bodies pressed close together were driving him mad and he knew he couldn't resist her any longer and had to have her.

Sakura's seemed to be thinking what he was thinking because they both began to stand up and move towards the bed. Sasuke's arm wrapped around Sakura to begin to lower her on the bed when Sakura turned the tables, spun them around and pushed Sasuke on the bed.

Both of them smirked, drunk off of what they were feeling. On the way over, Sakura had managed to rip off all of Sasuke's clothing and while his manhood stood at attention and twitching as he laid on the bed, he watched his wife strip off the little clothes she had and climb ontop of him.

She was so wet she was practically dripping and she didn't think that was possible. Just as she positioned herself, Sasuke flipped them and fully sheathed himself inside her. Both of them hissed and moaned their approval of being joined. When Sasuke started to thrust deep and hard inside her and had Sakura's eyes rolling back already, she knew that they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Each time they came, he was still hard and she was still up for another round and he would take her again, and again and again until they were both drowning in pleasure.

The rumbles of thunder and hard rain drowned out the sounds of their love making to the rest of the world but them and they had their fill with one another until human exhaustion said enough was enough.

Sakura fell asleep beside him only moments after he disconnected himself from her and he was quickly following suit until he felt a small chakra flutter to life. His eyes wandered to Sakura's belly and his hand came to rest upon it. Sakura shifted closer to him, seeking his warmth in the somewhat frigid night.

 _'We're really having a baby!" Exclaims Sakura as she shed happy tears while jumping up and down when coming back from their appointment. "Sasuke.." she took his hand and put it to her stomach where both of hers laid ontop of his. "It's a little Uchiha. A mini me and you..I'm so happy"_

 _His eyes softened as he bent down to kiss her stomach and then stood back up to kiss her forehead and hold her to him. "Me too.."_

Sasuke smiled, a full genuine smile. 'Our littlest Uchiha'.

A/N: (BRB Later for AN)


	19. Chapter 19: 5 Months

"SASUKE...OUR LITTLEST UCHIHA ISN'T so little anymore," Sakura huffs as she tossed yet another one of her pants away from her. It completely didn't fit anymore, her hips were too wide and her butt has gotten considerably bigger.

She had to admit, these changes with her body were fascinating but equally frustrating. Did she mention that she nearly cried early this morning when Sasuke woke her up because they had to get moving and all she wanted to do was sleep, next to the fire, on the soft grass under the tree? Sleeping on the ground while pregnant wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be.

"We'll be stopping by the Land of Waves, you can buy proper maternity clothes there." Said Sasuke as he pulled Sakura's dress down over her bottom. It was in no means short, it was knee length but she had just put it on and it had rolled up in the back and he wanted to make sure she was decent.

"We're stopping by the Land of Waves?!" Sakura's hands touched her face and she looked like she was going to burst from excitement. She hadn't been there since...since..well. Since their mission and obviously it had been years since then.

"Ah." Sasuke confirms. He grabbed their travel bags and put out the fire before starting their walk towards the path that should lead them to 'The Great Naruto Bridge'

"I wonder how Inari and Tazuna's doing." Sakura twirled and stepped on a log, Sasuke had his hand ready for her to hold as she walked across it.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled a bit as memories came back to him, "I'm sure they're fine."

Sakura hopped down from the log when she reached the end of it and gave Sasuke a surprised look, "Ehhh?! You sound so sure. Have you visited them already?"

Sasuke nods, his eyes remained ahead. "There was a time during those two years where I caught a lead and stayed around that area. Their village had a few troubles I solved and Tazuna was happy to see me and insisted I stayed however long I needed until it was time for me to leave. I was only there a few days, in and out and when it was finally time for me to move on he said I'd always be welcome back."

Sakura's eyes softened and her smile was gentle, it felt so relieving to hear good things about Sasuke and coming from him. He was leaving a positive impact wherever he went and she couldn't be happier for him. "I'm proud of you and the man you've become." She tugged on his hand to stop him and turn him to her.

His gaze was gentle and loving as she cupped his cheek, "I've always loved you..no matter who you were, but this version of you just makes me love you even more." He closed his eyes as the warmth from her touch spread through him.

"I love you," he says in a bare whisper. Sakura's eyes widened a bit before they glisteend, that's the second time he's ever said that to her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"And I love you, Sasuke."

Until her very last breath, she will love him.

The moment the couple stepped on the bridge, instant nostalgia overwhelmed Sakura.

To think nearly 8 years ago, she was a weak genin, crying over Sasuke's body because she had thought he was dead and then feeling so relieved to find him alive. And when the mission was done, on this same bridge, he rejected her proposal to hang out when they got back home yet again.

How far they have come to be back on here as grownups, married and with an unborn child on the way.

Sasuke peeked over at his wife as they walked across and noticed the tears streaming down her face. He immediately stopped her and made her face him with a frown, "Sakura, what's the matter?"

His wife sniffed and laughed a bit, "I'm just so happy..we've come so far and everything we've been through has been such a difficult but amazing journey. And...I wouldn't change anything no matter how bad because of how we got here today."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he recognized the signs of Sakura's pregnancy hormones overcoming her. While she might not have wanted to change anything, there were many things concerning their relationship back then that he wished he could. Starting with how he treated her but he was making up for that now.

He brushed away her tears and she took her hand in his before they continued walking down the bridge. As they did they caught the attention of the villagers walking by,

"Hey! It's Sakura and Sasuke, they've returned!"

"Eh? I know Sasuke, but who is this Sakura woman?"

A man near the woman gasped in offensive shock, "How do you not know her?! She is one of the strongest kunoichis in the world beside the sanin Tsunade! She helped save the world along with Sasuke and The Great Naruto! Their whole team saved our village as only youngsters mere years ago! Sasuke Uchiha visited and saved us yet again last year!"

'Well..' Sakura sweatdrops. 'Looks like team 7 has a fanbase of its own' nonetheless she waved at everyone and smiled for the both of them.

They got the same reaction from everyone on in the village like they did on the bridge. The press even came and pushed a microphone in her face, Sasuke kept them back a good distance but when they weren't letting up he dealt them with his infamous death glare and they stepped back.

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-san! How does it feel to be back?" Asked the reporter.

Sakura made sure her cloak was covering her belly to obscure it from the camera, "Ah good, we were around the area and decided to stop by and visit."

"And what about you two? You look awfully cozy with one another, how come Naruto isn't with you? Are you journeying 'together' Maybe?"

So many questions at once.."U-um, Naruto is learning of Hokage duties under the 6th and yes we are journeying together..ah" she looked to Sasuke.

"We are together and happily married." He finishes, knowing by the reporters excited reactions that's what they wanted to hear. That and he liked the thought of the whole world knowing that she choose him to spend the rest of her life with him as his partner. He then guided a blushing Sakura away from the crowd and straight to the market.

They got many 'congratulations' and 'welcome backs' as they reached a store for maternity. Sakura finally felt like she could breathe.

Her jade eyes caught a particular maternity dress and she neared it like a bee that had found pollen. It reminded her much like her wedding Kimono. It was a color mix of red and blue and instead of pink cherry blossoms it had white flowers on it. She had to show this to Sasuke, "Anata, look!"

The pinkette turned around but her husband wasn't near her. He was speaking to another woman. If Sakura hadn't known Sasuke because Sasuke is...Sasuke then she probably would have felt a little bothered about the fact that he was closer to her face than necessary. But judging from their body languages, this was far from flirting.

As Sasuke's lips moved, the woman paled and nodded vigorously. Finally content, Sasuke moved to Sakura's side and eyed the dress and her with fondness. "It looks good. You should try it."

"Sasuke.."

"I wanted to make sure you weren't bothered by any means necessary. I was simply voicing my thoughts to the store owner.." he explained cooly and nudged her towards a changing room.

'Simply?? More like intimidated' Sakura sweatdrops as she took off her clothes to try on the dress.

Sasuke's been a lot more protective since learning that she was pregnant and she wasn't exactly bothered by it but she did feel at times he was overreacting a bit. It's not like she's going to die of a stress attack by the many people that are thrilled to see them again and wish to speak with them.

But, in a way, she could understand Sasuke's need to make sure this pregnancy went as smoothly as possible. She's carrying the first Uchiha heir since the massacre, that and Sasuke was having a blood of his own come into this world and he hasn't had blood relatives in a long time. If she were in his position she'd act the same if not worse.

As if knowing she was thinking about him/her, the baby woke and moved around as its greeting. The Uchiha baby was getting bigger and bigger each passing week too; where her belly was much smaller when she was 3 months, it was now the size of a cantaloupe or little watermelon.

Slipping on the maternity dress, it was beautiful and long, just to her ankles and Sakura was immensely satisfied with how it looked on her. And it'll be good for the cold weather here soon.

She stepped out and Sasuke's eyes opened from where he was sitting. His eyes widened a bit as he assessed her. The colors were that of the Uchiha clan and standing there...she looked like an Uchiha heiress. All she needed was the Uchiha crest on her back. He made a mental note to have get her some clothing she liked and have someone put the Uchiha crest on it.

"Sooo..." Sakura bit her lip. "What do you think?"

"It suits you," he compliments. Sakura's eyes lit up. And here she though she looked like some woman that ate a small watermelon.

Suddenly Sakura felt a small quick light pressure against the side of her belly and she stilled and looked down before putting her hand the spot. Sasuke, thinking something was wrong with the baby, was by her side in the blink of an eye. "What is it?"

Sakura didn't seem to be registering what he said until a few moments after and she had smiled. She took his hand and placed it where hers once was.

Sasuke felt a pressure against his hand and both the parents smiled. "The baby's kicking," Sakura says with a look on her face that Sasuke loved seeing; the look of motherly affection.

*Sniff, Sniff*

The couple looked to the right of them and the store owner was shedding tears of her own. "I-ill" sniff "Ring that up for you."

Sasuke raised a brow, 'Females and their hypersensitive emotions' He gets why Sakura is so emotional, she was pregnant. He didn't know what this woman's excuse was.

Sakura laughed, "Arigatou~"

"Say...you don't think we went overboard...do you?" With the bags in both Sasuke's and Sakura's hands it was safe to say they did. Sasuke nods. He had no idea where they were going to put all of these maternity clothes unless Sakura discarded the ones she already had in the backpack Sasuke was carrying (because with her back hurting already he didn't want anymore strain on it)

"Ahehehe," she chuckles a bit awkwardly. "Maybe we can use a jutsu to put them in a scroll somehow," was that even possible? A lot of things should be nowadays with the advancement of technology. If they can have cell phones and Tv's there's got to be a way to be able to have a scroll as a mini suitcase. She'll definitely look into that.

Sasuke didn't seem to hear her though because his eyes were trained somewhere else in intense focus. His sharingan was activated and his eyes were narrowed. Sakura looked to try and see what he saw but it's not like she ever could with his Uchiha visual prowess and rinnengan. Whatever he was looking at no ordinary ninja could be able to see.

Meaning...

After a while he deactivated his sharingan and continued ahead to their destination, instead of beside him he made sure Sakura was close and in front of him. His wife didn't question him and kept her senses sharp for anything out of the ordinary.

When they reached their destination and knocked on the door, Sasuke looked a little less tense.

The door opened to reveal a much more adult version of Inari. If it wasn't for the baby face, Sakura doesn't think she'd recognize him. Instead of the scrawny little kid he used to be, he was buff now with muscles and facial hair. His hair was longer now too and was tied back.

Inari's eyes were wide as he realized who was at the door, Sakura's eyes were as wide as his.

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-san?!"

"Inari?! B-but.." she lowered her hands to his waist, "last time I saw you, you- you were so little..a-and now" Sakura's eyes began to water and she choked on her words because she started sobbing, "You're so big! Where..hic..does..time..hic.. go" She hiccups. Sasuke's look of nonchalance was practically comical to the bewildered look Inari gave Sasuke. Sasuke was used to her crying already.

"She's pregnant." He explained.

"Oh." His eyes widened, "OHHH" he soon realized that pregnancy equals wild hormones thus Sakura's need to ugly cry at even the little sad of things. His eyes then peeked to Sasuke again with question in them, wondering if he was the father of the unborn child. Sasuke wasn't going to give him an answer though and once Inari realized that he moved aside to let them in.

"Are you guys staying for a little while? You know you could always sleep here, Grandpa would be delighted and it'd be nice to have some company."

"A-ah. Only for a few days." Sasuke confirms. Inari's smile brightened.

"Where's Tazuna-san? I don't want to barge in.." worried Sakura as she looked at the pictures on the wall she's never seen before. They must've been taken after their mission because it showed Inari was happier and getting older in various ones along with his grandpa, mom, and what she guessed was a few friends.

"He's in the back, mom is currently on a date with her boyfriend. I'll go get him." He leaves to the back while the couple stays in the living room.

Sakura, feeling extremely tired now, sat on one of the cushioned seats on the floor on each side of the table. Her fatigue was an occurring thing lately. At this stage, the developments of the baby were quickly progressing and it took a toll on her body. There were days where she'd have so much energy only to come crashing down an hour or two later like she had been on a sugar high.

Looking at his wife, Sasuke could see she was doing her hardest to keep her eyes open. Sasuke sat down and put the woman in his lap. The kunoichi smiled faintly and laid her head on his chest and shut her eyes. Just as she did Tazuna and Inari came in.

"EHHH?! She's asleep already?!" Inari exclaimed.

"Shhh boy! Can't you see she's sleeping??" Scolded Tazuna.

"But..grandpa...it's only been like two minutes."

"Growing another human inside you can be tiring Inari. Your mother was the same way." He looks towards Sasuke and gave him a grin. "Sasuke! How are ya kid? Inari tells me you're staying again."

Sasuke nods respectfully. "I don't mean to intrude, but there is something I must check on and with Sakura being pregnant I wish for her to have some company until I returned."

"I see. Well you both know you're welcomed here. The guest room is still the same if you want to put her to bed."

Sasuke stood with his wife in his arms and bowed as much as he could. "Arigato." He went to the guest room he's slept in many times and laid Sakura on the mattress that wasn't there when he last visited and covered her. He brushed a few fallen strands from her face and gently caressed her smooth cheek.

He didn't like the fact that he had to leave her but in her condition he couldn't bring her with him. She'd be safer here while he went to go and check whatever the hell rubbed him the wrong way. Lastly, before he stood, he checked on their child. His hand rested upon Sakura's belly and felt a kick against his palm in response.

The baby was fine and content and awake. It's chakra was more clear to distinguish and recognize and he felt himself relax but then determined to eliminate this threat so it couldn't bring any possible harm to his family.

Family...

He never though he'd be using that word again; he never thought he'd use that word and not feel the emptiness from his loved ones that passed. He can finally move on with the ones he loved now and hell would have to freeze over if he were to lose them too.

Taking one last look at Sakura, Sasuke disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20: Young, Innocent, Pure Love

**A/N: Im backkk!!! again :) like two days later :) Hi :)**

 **Ill keep this A/N pretty short and will just say thank you to clestourgeon31 and Guest that reviewed chapter 19, your reviews made my day and also encouraged me to update sooner .~ thank you for being awesome and for the ones that are still reading youre the best I appreciate all of you** **Also welcome new follows and favorites! hope youre enjoying the ride :D**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto or its Characters isn't mine...although someone let Kishi know to turn my fanfic into a movie for SasuSaku c: Im kidding...if only though. They deserve a movie.**

 **P.S- For earlier updates read this on Wattpad under my username Renesseme4356 (or just search up Eternal Love SasuSaku) I tend to update there first then here. Plus I get to add pictures and videos! Just a fyi.**

 **On to the chapter! :)**

 **~Ren.**

 **KICK..KICK KICK...KICK HERE** , kick over there, kicks everywhere, what the- was that a stretch of some sort?

Sakura's eyes opened and was met with the bright sun. The sun wasn't what woke her up, or the chatter downstairs, it was her littlest Uchiha doing Kami knows what in her stomach. It felt like he/she was sparring with theirselves or something because of how active he or she was last night till this morning. She kept being kicked into consciousness but would be deeply asleep again shortly after.

Now her baby was so active that she couldn't ignore it anymore. That and...the little Uchiha was pressing against her bladder and she needed to pee.

Dont get her wrong, she loved how active her baby was when she was awake, but when she was asleep she would rather not experience any disturbances. Sometimes she would grumble in the middle of the night and Sasuke would put his hand on her belly and (she doesn't know what he does) the baby calms down (every time!) as long as his hand stays there.

Now that she thought about it...why didn't he do that last night?

Sakura turned and found Sasuke's side empty, she frowned. The kunoichi knew that in the middle of the night Sasuke would do an area check at least once or twice. She doesn't remember him getting into bed last night...or if he did leave, she didn't feel him get back into bed.

'No..don't freak out Sakura, he's probably downstairs talking to Tazuna and Inari.' She calms herself and she grabbed her toiletries and went to clean herself up in the nearest bathroom. When she was done and she put her materials back, she ventured downstairs; clean, freshly washed and changed into a long red maternity dress.

She was met with a pleasant sight she wasn't quite used to; Inari's mother was cooking breakfast, Inari was sipping what she thought was tea at the table and Tazuna was probably drinking tea also while reading the newspaper.

She's had her mother and father to wake up to sometimes when she didn't have missions but there was never a possible sibling or grandpa so she welcomed this atmosphere. BUT...Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

Unless he went to use the bathroom; but usually, if he happened to be awake before she was (which wasn't often. If he was awake he'd like to hold her until she woke) and he felt her chakra stir and he'd be by her side. She didn't sense his chakra near by either which made her heart heavy with worry.

'Is he okay? He isn't injured is he? What if he got into a fight? What if he needed healing?' He wouldn't have taken her with him, she already knew that. Not while she was carrying their child but he could have at least woken her so she could summon Katsuyu to bring along with him. Sakura knew he r husband was strong, really strong, but he wasn't invincible.

And if this threat had something to do with what caught his attention yesterday then it could be something related to his mission. His mission also meaning something to do with Kaguya and that's all she knew about his mission really; searching for any presence of her or the likes of her or anything like her or anything that has to do with her. Any other potential dangers to Konoha he eliminates and if he finds trouble among villages he'll help. He won't give her specifics (and she doesn't expect him to) but that didn't mean she still didn't wonder. Just in case push comes to shove and she had to fight, it would be nice for her to know what she was up against.

Still, she trusted Sasuke and could only hope that he will return unharmed. She had no doubt that he would return, she and their baby was his family.

"-kura-san?"

Sakura blinked into reality to see Inari, his mother and Tazuna staring at her with concern.

It was Inari's mother who had addressed her. "Are you feeling alright?" She came to her and put her hand on her stomach and her other hand on her forehead, "Is it the baby? Are you sick?"

Sakura blinked and shook her head, "No, sorry. I was only thinking about Sasuke..has he come in at all?"

"I haven't seen him since he took you to bed last night. Said he had to go check something, if he did come back I wouldn't know because that man is as quiet as a mouse." Tazuna finished the rest of his tea.

Sakura had no doubts about that. Sasuke was naturally very skilled in being quiet, in stealth and in movement. That and Sasuke wouldn't want to disturb anyone in the house if they were kind enough to let him stay there. His sense of manners, respect, and thoughtfulness were exquisite because that's how he was raised. In another Era Sasuke wouldn't have given a damn but he was a changed man now more in tune with his previous self before despair and darkness overcame haim.

"I see.."

"Oh and Tazuna informed me last night that you two got married recently. Congratulations and on the baby too. I knew it was going to happen one day," the woman winked knowingly.

"Thank- wait..what do you mean you knew?" Sakura's eyes widened, just as Tazuna and Inari looked at her curiously as well.

"I knew you and Sasuke were going to end up together!"

"H-huh?" Sakura blushed profusely more out of sudden shock at her words.

Inari spit out his tea and his palms met the table. "Mom! They were only genin at the time, how did you come to that conclusion?!" Inari was getting second hand embarrassment for Sakura at his mother's crudeness.

"Love is often innocent and pure at a young age, no matter the type of love. With them and their team, I knew they all had love for one another that they weren't aware of yet. They got on one another's nerves and squabbled but their bonds with each other were growing." Tsunami went back to finishing breakfast on the stove as she continued talking, Sakura took this time to also sit at the table. The food smelled heavenly to her growling stomach.

"But there was the time just after Zabuza and Haku were killed and they had been recovering from the fight that I knew Sasuke and Sakura had a love for one another that would grow into something more special when they were older."

Sakura's mind wandered back to that time, after the mission they did stay to recover for another day and a half. But she didn't remember anything that was substantial enough to stand out and make Tsunami think what she thought.

"It was always the littlest things. It was obvious that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke, she wasn't shy about it," she gave Sakura knowing look and said pink haired woman smiled a bit sheepishly. "And it was obvious that Sasuke had no interest in romance but there were little moments here and there that I caught that showed that Sasuke cared about her more than he'd like to admit to himself or anyone else."

Now Sakura was immensely intrigued. "What moments?" She asked softly, her heart beating rapidly.

Tsunami turned off the stove and brought out plates to begin piling food, "Little bit of everything?" She asks Sakura. The kunoichi nods and was soon handed a plate. Bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns and a bowl of rice with steak and sauce on the side. "Thank you! It looks delicious."

"On with the story mom! I wanna hear this too," piped a nosey Inari.

"Wait until I finish giving everyone their plates," just as she did, she sat with only some coffee for herself. "I always eat after everyone is done when I have guests." She answered Sakura's questioning gaze.

Tsunami turned to the cherry blossom humanoid form (LOL), "Sometimes I wonder how you couldn't possibly have seen it but you were young and oblivious and I have rather sharp eyes. Or well...more so, I caught Sasuke once and continued to keep an eye on him because his embarrassment at getting caught was all too amusing." The woman laughed.

Sakura's brows raised in extreme curiosity now. Sasuke? Embarrassed? At that age? WHEN????

"This incident happened just as you all arrived and stayed for dinner while Inari was being troublesome and staying upstairs-" she ignored Inari's 'Hey!'

"- It was dinner time and you all were eating. Tazuna was telling the story of why Inari came to be like how he was after you asked why his dad's picture was ripped off in the family photo. While my dad was speaking, I didn't want to relive that time and break out in tears so I tuned him out and analyzed you all to get a guess on what your personalities would be like. When I looked at Sasuke, he was looking at Sakura. Watching her closely because she looked incredibly sad at the story she was hearing. I don't know if he wanted to make sure you didn't start crying but it wasn't until he felt my eyes on him that he caught my eye and looked away."

At that time, hearing what happened to Inari's dad, Sakura was so warped into how she'd feel about losing her father or mother. She'd be devastated, she could only wonder how Sasuke felt. Having his parents die in front of him and losing them and Naruto..never knowing his at all. She then fully understood how easy her life was compared to there's and how blessed she was to have her parents in her life and alive. She wouldn't have possibly noticed Sasuke looking at her.

"Then there was the time after the fight when Sasuke was injured that he was insistent on letting his wounds heal naturally to both Naruto and your sensei, but as soon as you came in with ointment for the cuts, he didn't protest and let you treat him and I noticed how his gaze softened just a little."

Sakura smiled, she had been so focused on not missing a single cut that she soon forgot that she was treating Sasuke's body until she was done. She had been so skittish afterward that she demanded he get some rest. He didn't comply but he was soon knocked out in bed after Sakura made him drink some tea that helped induce sleep. That was after dinner, they all had tea, but she made sure Sasuke's was a little different so he wouldn't notice.

"The next day, Sasuke was fine and his cuts barely visible so he took some time to sit under a shaded tree away from the shine of the sun. You asked Naruto who was playing with Inari where he was and went to join him. You two appeared to be chatting. I made sandwiches and rice and looked out the door to see if you two were still talking so I didn't interrupt you but you weren't. You had fallen asleep on Sasuke and Sasuke had his eyes closed with a little smile. It was so adorable. Again, he must have sensed me watching because his smile disappeared and his eyes opened and I waved a sandwich at him. He declined but couldn't say no to the riceballs once he saw it.

I gave it to him and went back inside. Once he finished eating, he looked at you and smiled a little again. While I had the opportunity I took a picture but forgot to give it to you before you guys left."

Sakura definitely remembered that too,

 _"Sasuke..." called Sakura as she neared him under the shade of the tree. His eyes opened from being closed and his eyes looked up at the girl, "What is it?"_

 _The kunoichi sat down beside them, "How are your wounds? I'd like to see them again."_

 _"Sakura they're just cuts."_

 _"MANY cuts."_

 _"They've healed and the ones that haven't closed. I don't feel the sting thanks to your ointment. I'm fine." He looked away._

 _"But I'm not..."_

 _Hearing the tremble_ _in Sakura's voice, Sasuke resisted the urge to look at her and squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw._

 _"You don't know...how I felt seeing you on the ground like that. Lifeless. Not moving. Penetrated by many needles. You're one of the people that is most important to me. So it's not entirely for your reassurance...it's for mine. Those cuts can be easily infected, especially with so many, and then you could get sick and if you get sick enough you could-"_

 _"SAKURA." Sasuke had gripped her shoulders and she opened her eyes to his obsidian ones staring at her sternly. "That won't happen. I'm fine. Take my word for it."_

 _Sakura sighs and nods, she supposed she'd have to. He won't let her put anymore ointment on him without a fight. So, instead, she took a big swig of boldness and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed her eyes with a more tired sigh. Sasuke tensed but for once didn't brush her off. If that's what made her feel better, for just this once, he'll allow it. It wasn't before long before Sakura's breathing evened and she fell asleep._

Sakura cocked her head to the side, she does remember being tired that day and she blushed when she remembered exactly why which lead to a particular moment between the two that still had her heart soaring to this day. It was the night before that day...

 _Sakura woke up in the middle of the night for the 4th time to check on Sasuke. The team slept on a large futon and she slept in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was snoring with a full belly and Sasuke only moved twice so far in his sleep. She'd know because the 3rd time she checked on him his back was towards her and now he was facing her. She was restless, she couldn't sleep no matter what she did. Every time she closed her eyes, she kept seeing Sasuke on the ground barely breathing._

 _Like she's done the other 3 times, she checked to see if he was breathing. The rise and fall of his chest was evident that he was. It also occurred to her to check if he had a fever, between the time he got the cuts and when she treated them, they could have gotten infected and made him sick._

 _Carefully, she lightly put her hand to his forehead and her body slumped with relief when he didn't have a fever. Sakura then squeaked when his hand shot up and held her wrist. Sasuke's eyes was open and they narrowed at her as he moved her hand away from his forehead. "What are you doing?.."_

 _His sleepy voice sent a thrill through her as much as his touch did. She swallowed as she was at a loss for words, "I wanted to make sure you didn't have a fever." she whispers. Sasuke stared at her for what seemed like forever but was only 5 seconds more before he let go of her wrist. "You've been up all night...go to sleep." he then turns back around and Sakura laid back on her back trying her best to do as he said._

"Do you still have the picture maybe?" she asks. She'd like to tease Sasuke about it later. Tsunami nods, "I'd have to fnd it in the picture box I have."

"Then it's the other little things, you two always sit together or are always standing side by side."

"Mm yeah..." she's never saw it that way because she had been so used to it. Whenever the team was together her and Sasuke were always near the other. As soon as they get home though he often goes off on his own and stays to himself.

She wondered how different things would be if only he hadn't left and stayed with her -with them- like she had suggested that night.

That made her question a few things she'd have to ask him about..

It was midday now and Sasuke was still nowhere to be seen. Sakura was getting so worried now she could cry. What if he was bleeding out somewhere and she was just sitting here?

Her hands ran through her hair for the thousandth time. She's tried her best to keep herself occupied, like talking to Inari or shopping with Tsunami (she didn't do the shopping) and hearing her talk about her boyfriend. She's written letters to Ino and Hinata (She was still trying to persuade Sasuke on getting phones) and got motherly advice from Tsunami before she couldn't take her anxiety over worrying about Sasuke anymore and came to take a walk in the shallow part of the woods.

As the kunoichi was in her thoughts she tripped on a large tree root and came falling down only to land in the arms of the person she had been missing. Behind him she could see the portal to another dimension had just closed.

"Sasuke!!!" She immediately through her arms around his neck and held him close to her. Her cries were muffled by his cloak as his hand rested ontop of her head, "I was so worried. I woke up and you weren't here and..and- ..." her eyes opened to see someone she'd never thought she'd see again in her life.

"Um...Sasuke? Why is Orochimaru behind you???"

Talk about reminiscing about the past, an old face pops up and she sure as hell wasn't happy to see it.

A/N: 'Cherry blossom humanoid form' I'm sorry I had to put that in there at least once! I won't do it again I had to be extra lol.

I hope you guys enjoyed some of the past SasuSaku genin fluff.

It's funny...how would Sasuke know if Sakura has been up all night? unless he was subconsciously aware

Little sneakpeak; The night of Sasuke leaving will be brought up again in the next chapter or two but who knows exactly about what? Any guesses?

Thank you guys for reading :) see you in a week or less.

~Ren


End file.
